Memories
by yr9911
Summary: Kim is a young college student who acquires a new job as a maid to help her old uncle. Her childhood friend, Jack Brewer, has built up a successful life in hopes of finding happiness, but that all changes when the two reunite. Can Jack convince Kim that he's not the man for her, or will his feelings for her get the best of him?
1. PART I: New Job

**_A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first rated M fanfiction, so please be easy on me! I'm sort of basing this off of _Fifty Shades of Grey_, so some of you who have read that book will see some similarities. Have fun and enjoy!_**

* * *

"Do you seriously have to go?" Sloane asked as I fumbled with the excuse I called my hair. "Come on, Kim. It's Friday night, and you're going to work? You're twenty-two, smart, fun, and a beautiful blonde. Go out and live a little! Maybe meet a guy!" She mumbled the last part hoping I didn't hear; I heard.

I continued dueling with my hair, but eventually gave up. In the end, I tied it up into a ponytail. "Look Sloane, I need the extra money. Plus, I'm really lucky with this job. It's easy, well-paying, and hard to get," I explained as I headed to closet. My roommate let out a groan and jumped backwards onto the bed on her back.

"Yeah, because being a maid is such a glamorous career." I laughed at her sarcasm. When I first met Sloane during my freshman year at UCLA, I believed she was a shy and timid person, but after our first weekend, I realized I was wrong. She was the life of the party. Sloane received attention wherever she goes, whether it was for looks or personality; She loved attention.

"I know it's not the best, but my uncle works at the house, and I was lucky to even be considered. Plus, he's getting old. He won't leave the place because he considers it his home. Someone's got to take care of him."

Uncle Rudy was the one who took me in when I was only thirteen. My parents both died in a car crash which I miraculously survived. He was the only family I had left other than my older sister. The job he has now was the same job he had forty years ago. The primary butler. When I was young, he would only work the weekends and spend the week with me. His job was able to support us both and was able to get me through my last three years of college. Once I left the house, he started working full-time and eventually moved into the service quarters at the house. I owed it to him for all that he'd done for me.

"When will you be back?" Sloane probed. Her long brown hair fell past her shoulders. It's the kind of hair I envied.

"Sunday evening," I answered as I held up two blouses: pale blue and white.

"White," she decided. I always trusted her fashion advice. Yet another trait I envied. "It's suits you better than blue." I thanked her and glanced at myself in the mirror one last time.

"You look great, Kimmy," Sloane complimented. I couldn't help but smile at the nickname she called me. I sat myself next to her on the bed.

"Not as great as you, Sloaney Bologna," We both laughed at the nickname I came up on the spot. It was true though. Sloane was the kind of girl that you expect to step right out of a magazine. She had a small and delicate frame like me, but she didn't look as awkward as I did. Sloane had natural charm and it was amazing how much people noticed her while I stayed in the background. I enjoyed the background.

After saying a quick goodbye, I headed out of the apartment. It was a bright sunny day in Seaford, which is very rare. Usually, it was extremely hot and I couldn't stand the heat, but today, there was a light breeze which cooled the temperature.

I made my way to my car. It was a red Jeep Wrangler X. Sloane and Uncle Rudy kept insisting that I got a newer and safer car, but this was the last car my parents owned. Luckily, this car was able to be fixed when they couldn't. It had sentimental value. Plus, it still worked well for an old car.

Once I buckled my seatbelt and started the engine, I pulled out my phone and dialed my uncle's number. It rang about four times before he picked up.

"Hello? Kim?" he answered cheerfully. I could almost hear his smile.

"Hey Uncle Rudy," I greeted back. "I'm just calling to tell you I'm on my way. I'll be there within half an hour,"

"Great! I'll tell Mr. Berkley you're on your way. He'll be excited to see you." I could hear his chuckle. _Mr. Berkley? Who's that?_ I shook the question out of my head. After saying a quick goodbye and "I love you," I hung up and tossed the phone to the passenger seat.

I made it to the estate within exactly twenty-seven minutes. Uncle Rudy was already waiting out front. When I pulled up, I saw the horror in his face as he acknowledged my transportation.

"Kim. I thought we talked about this. You need a new car," he nagged to which I rolled my eyes at. Rudy let out a laugh and embraced me tightly. "I missed you, Kimmy."

"I missed you too," I answered and pulled away from the embrace. He insisted on taking my bag, but I refused. It was just one bag. I'd be fine. I looked up at the dwelling. It was larger than I remembered. Many families had come and go, but Uncle Rudy always remained. The home reminded me of the house from that _Iron Man_ movie, large and luxurious.

As we made our way inside, a tall blonde woman with a pixie cut came scurrying down the hallway with a bright smile plastered across her face. "Kimmy-pie!" she yelled and gathered me into her arms tightly.

"Hi Aunt Bethany," I'm barely able to breathe. Aunt Bethany wasn't really my aunt, but she was close enough for me to consider her as one. When Rudy would take the weekend shifts when I was young, Bethany would babysit me and when she was working the weekday shift, Rudy was watching over me. Bethany practically watched me grow up.

She pulled away from the embrace, but didn't let go of my shoulders. Aunt Bethany examined me from head to toe. "My word," she marvels. "You've gotten so beautiful since I last saw you. You took my advice and grew out your hair! Good for you, Kim. Good for you." She continues on and on about how I look and grown. Bethany went on about how I looked so tiny and thin, and that I should be eating more to which I rolled my eyes at. (it's a habit)

Aunt Bethany led me to the kitchen where she set up a small ham and avocado sandwich. I gave her a small thank you and started eating. I was only able to take one bite. I was too full already.

"So who lives here now?" I asked Rudy as I took a sip of my water. He sat next to me with the same cheery smile.

"His name is Jackson Anderson Berkley. Highly respected man. He's the CEO of his own company, Berkley Enterprises," Rudy went on and on about how amazing this Berkley guy was, but I didn't care.

"Does he treat you alright?" I questioned. This was the only thing I cared about. Uncle Rudy nodded his head.

"He is very kind and pays very well." That's all I needed to hear.

Throughout the day, Uncle Rudy and Aunt Bethany gave me a tour of the house and showed me my room in the service quarters. It was small but not insanely small. It was cozy. After I was settled in, they introduced me to Mika, one of the house maids. She instantly took me under her wing and taught me all the jobs.

Mika had a very thick accent which I couldn't pinpoint, but was full of energy. She reminded me of Sloane, but with more attitude. I decided that I like Mika. We worked together for the rest of the day while having little talk. Mika was part of a large family back in her country. She was almost considered royalty until her family lost all their money in investments. She eventually flew to the USA to make money to support her family.

People like Mika made me actually like my generation. The rest of the damned people were all about sex, drugs, money, and sex. It was horrible.

The next morning, Mika woke me up and we continued our chores such as doing the dishes, cleaning rooms, and folding clothes. At around six, I was exhausted. All I wanted to do is fall down and sleep, but Mika was bursting with energy.

She handed me a stack of clothes. "Can you bring these up to the master bedroom and sort them out?" she asked, but I knew it's more of a command. I nodded and headed upstairs careful not to drop the garments.

The master bedroom was very modern looking. It looked like more of a hotel room than an actual room, but it was nice. My favorite part of the room was the windows. They were full wall windows, so they reached from the ceiling to the ground. The view was spectacular. It was the garden which Mika and Aunt Bethany strived to keep beautifully.

I set the clothes down on the king bed and started sorting. Whoever this Berkley guy was, he had a great sense of style. Five minutes in, I heard the front door of the house open and Bethany's feet scurrying down the hall.

"Mr. Berkley!" She yelled with amusement, but it seemed a little more professional. "I have your tea waiting for you in your study." I couldn't hear another voice. It was probably Berkley.

As I continued back to my folding and sorting, I heard the stairs creak. Someone was coming upstairs. Just as I finished folding, the door slowly opened.

"And you are?" A low voice questioned. I forced myself to face Berkley, but that was not who I saw when I faced him. This man was much younger than I thought. Maybe in his mid twenties. His hair was long and brown, but it wasn't shaggy. It suited him. He was tall and muscular and oh so good looking.

"Kimberley Anne Crawford," his voice cooed. How did he knew me? Then it hit me. I had seen his face before. A much younger version when I was ten. This man wasn't Jackson Anderson Berkley. His name was...

"Jack Brewer..."

* * *

**_A/N: And here's the end of chapter 1! I'd love to see what you guys think! Please review!_**


	2. Jack Brewer

_"You scared Kimmy?" The mean boy stuck his tongue out at me. I didn't like Frank. He was big, fat, and disgusting. Mom and Dad said I needed friends, but I didn't want Frank to be my friend. I wanted to stay away from Frank. "Come on, Kimmy. Fight me!" he yelled. I shook my head and crossed my arms. No fighting. Frank and his friends crowded around me and pulled my hair. Hard.  
I screamed for help. "STOP!" I thrashed around._

"Jack..." I could barely breathe. He'd changed so much since I last saw him. The corner of Jack's lip curled up into a smirk.

"Hello Kimberly," he greeted professionally, but I could sense a hint of mischief. "How long has it been?"

"Almost eight years..."

_"Why Kimmy? I thought you wanted to play," Frank hissed and one of his friends elbowed me in the stomach. A painful groan escaped from my lips. I felt the tears coming from my eyes as I fell to the ground. Frank was enjoying this._

Jack stepped closer to me. I didn't move. I couldn't move. He reached forward and gracefully slid a lock of my hair along his fingers. "You grew it out," he whispered. "It suits you." I blushed deeply. This was the first time I was seeing him in seven years, and he was playing with my hair.

_I cried out for help again, but my voice was weaker. "Stop..." I begged, but the kicking and hitting continued.  
"Hey!" I heard. The boys looked up and quickly scattered. They were scared. The boy with the voice knelt down beside me. He wasn't one of them. "Are you ok?" He asked frantically._

"How are you, Kimberly?" He asked quietly with his eyes glued to mine. My breathing quickened.

"I'm... I'm fine, Jack..." I managed to get out. "I should go. There's work that needs to be done." I pushed past him and ran out of the room.

_He helped me up and checked my cuts and bruises. "How much does it hurt?" He questioned as he presses his finger onto one of the bruises. I cried out in agony and the tears came rolling in. My savior held me into a tight embrace. "Hey..." he soothed. "It's ok... What's your name?"_

I managed to get to my room and shut myself in there. Jack?! Jack was Mr. Berkley?!

_"Kim..." I said in between sobs.  
_"_Can I call you Kimmy?" the boy asked. I shook my head. Only close friends and family could call me that.  
"I'm Jack," the boy introduced._

"Kim?" I heard the door opened and Mika popped her head into the room. "Are you ok?" I managed to stabilize my breathing and nod.

"Just tired," I answered meekly and slowly stood up. Mika led me out to the dining room where we set up for dinner. Mr. Berkley would be dining alone tonight. "What do you know about Mr. Berkley?" I abruptly asked Mika. She set the fork down and looked up at me.

"Why the curiosity?" she retaliated with a smile.

"If I'm going to be working for him, I want to know his story."

"You know my story very well, Miss Crawford," A voice answered behind me. I turned to see Jack leaning in the doorway. He had changed out of his work clothes, but still had kept the white linen shirt. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans. Jack sat himself down at the head of the table and looked at Mika impatiently. He was waiting for his food. Mika got the message and scurried out of the room. I followed closely behind before I heard "Why don't you join me, Kimberley."

I turned once again to Jack. He had already pulled out a chair for me. I knew I couldn't defy him because he was my new boss, so I sat next to him. "Trying to avoid me, Kimmy?" He teased and threw me his charming smile. The smile that I fell for thirteen years earlier... I said nothing and sat up straight. I was not supposed to be sitting there with him. Jack sensed my uneasiness, for he leaned forward with his beautiful brown eyes filled with seriousness. "Kimberly?" It was amazing how his mood could change instantly.

_Jack took me to his house, and he bandaged my cuts and iced my bruises. He was nice. I decided that I liked Jack. He was also very gentle; he was careful not to hurt me. I looked around curiously at the kitchen we were sitting in. "Why are they scared of you?" I blurted out before I could think. Jack looked into my eyes and his eyes sparkled with mischief as his face split into a huge_ _smile._

Before I could say anything, Uncle Rudy came in. "Kim. Shouldn't you be with Mika?" he asked. I thought I was off the hook. Well, that was until I nodded and stood up. Jack grabbed my arm before I was able to take a step.

"It's fine Rudy. I asked Miss Crawford to join me for dinner. If you don't mind. We just have so much to catch up on," he persuaded. Rudy, who obviously couldn't do anything, just nodded and scurried out of the room. I was left with the boy who left me as a child.

_Jack stood up and leaned back agains the counter. "I'm the only one who can kick their asses," he simply answered. My mouth dropped at the sound of _asses_. I had never heard anyone my age swear. Jack laughed. I liked his laugh. It was light, but not too light. If that made sense._

I looked down at my folded hands wishing time would go faster. My eyes wandered anywhere but his. "Kimberly," he said again. This man disappeared from my life leaving me in ruins. He was my best friend. Then he was gone. I once decided that I liked Jack, but now I didn't want to see him at all.


	3. Donna Freaking Tobin

_I was now thirteen. I hadn't spoken in days. Not since... Since..._

We ate dinner in silence. Well, I took only one bite as Jack burnt holes into me with his eyes. "You should eat more, Kimmy," he said. I set my fork down refusing him.

"Please don't call me Kimmy, Mr. _Berkley_," I ordered emphasizing his last name. He needed to know that our relationship now was strictly professional. I wanted nothing to do with him.

_The door burst open and he came running in. "Kimmy..." his voice was filled with angst. Jack pulled up a chair next to the hospital bed and took my hand. "I thought I lost you," he said as he looked up me with vulnerable eyes._

Refusing to eat anymore, I stood up and headed out of the room leaving Mr. Berkley by himself. I had work to do. "Rudy!" I yelled l as I walked into the kitchen. He instantly perked up at his name knowing I was not in a good mood. "Why didn't you tell me that Mr. Berkley is Jack?!" Uncle Rudy instantly paled. He knew. He knew it all along, but didn't bother telling me. He was speechless.

"Kimmy. I thought that maybe you and Jack can rebuild your friendship," he explained. Rage filled me from head to toe.

"Rebuild our friendship?!" I yelled. "He left without a word. He refused to see me. He completely disappeared!" Then the tears came. Mika must have been in the room with me, for she pulled me into a tight embrace.

_Jack refused to leave my side for the next few days. It worried me, but he insisted on keeping me company. He did everything to get me to smile, but I couldn't; I faked one._

Mika took me to my room and set me down on the bed. "Are you ok?" she quietly asked to which I slowly nodded to. She set a large mug on the nightstand. "Chocolate will make you feel better." I thanked her as she left. After chugging down the hot chocolate, I was lured to sleep.

_"I lost my family, Jack..." I said quietly one day. Jack put down the book he was reading and looked up until our eyes met. The realization of the car crash had hit me. My parents were gone. I was alone. For the first time in months, I cried. Jack held me in a warm embrace as I bawled into his shoulder. His shirt became damp, but he didn't seem to care. His embrace became even tighter._

I was awoken by music. A soft guitar. Jack. Choosing to ignore it, I threw the pillow over my head and tried to block out the noise, but I couldn't. Jerk. He knew I was trying to sleep. Eventually, the music itself, lured me to sleep.

_"You still have me, Kimmy," Jack comforted as he slowly ran his hand down my hair and back. "I'll always be here for you, okay?" I responded with a small nod._

"Kim?" A hand lightly shook my shoulder as I opened one eye. Mika was sitting on the side of my bed with a big smile on her face. "Good. You're awake. For a second there, I thought you were dead!" I laughed as I slowly sat up.

"What time is it?" I asked as I groggily rubbed my eyes.

"Almost twelve." I nearly sprang up from the bed. I overslept?! I was supposed to wake up at eight! Mika watched curiously as I hastily changed and got ready for the day.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" I snapped as I slid my jeans on. Mika giggled at my panic. "Answer me Mika!"

"Mr. Berkley directed me to let you sleep in," she explained. I stopped panicking. Of course Jack let me sleep in... I thanked Mika and we walked out together. We walked into the dining room where Jack was sitting by himself eating a small pasta salad. Another place mat with the same utensils and meal was set next to him.

"Is this you trying to get me to eat with you again?" I scoffed as I crossed my arm. Jack looked up at me with the same mischievous eyes. His lips curled up into a smirk as he set down the glass of water he was drinking.

"No, Kimberley. I have a business meeting today, and I invited my client for lunch," he simply stated. An embarrassed flush washed over me. "Unless you'd like to join us." I quickly shook me head and headed for the kitchen. Jack chuckled behind me. _Jerk_.

Only ten minutes later, I heard the doorbell ring. "Can you get that, Kimmy?" Bethany asked with a smile. I returned the smile and headed out to the front door. I was almost a loss of breath as I opened it. She was tall, curvy, and beautiful. Her natural red shiny hair fell in soft waves behind her. The shoes and dress she was wearing must have been some kind of designer label that I couldn't afford. Standing next to her, I felt like a speck of nothing.

"Hi. I have a meeting with Mr. Berkley?" her voice was a smooth as honey. She flashed me a dazzling smile which made her even more gorgeous. "I'm Tobin. Donna Tobin," she introduced as she held out her hand. I stood there dumbfounded before I took her hand and shook.

"Uh... Mr. Berkley is in the... Dining room," I stuttered out. Donna must have known her way around, for she thanked me and walked into the dining room. I followed close behind.

"Jacky!" she cooed with open arms as she walked into the room. Jack stood up from his chair and accepted her embrace. He never hugged me like that...

Donna sat in the seat next to him and took his hand. I could see Jack stiffen. What was with that? I felt like an intruder, so I left the two alone. "So who's the lunch date?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. Mika was sitting on the island with a cup of yogurt. She pulled one out for me as I sat next to her.

"You mean Miss Tobin?" She asked not looking up from her cup. I nodded. "Some kind of Italian model. She has her own clothing line which Mr. Berkley supports. The two go way back. I think till maybe high school."

Huh... I never knew a Donna Tobin in high school. How did Jack know her? I took a peak into the dining room making sure that the two couldn't see me. Her hand was on his arm and they were laughing. I had never seen Jack laugh like that before. What kind of spell did she have on him?


	4. Blast From the Past

I decided that Donna could be: A. Jack's client who he is _very_ close with; B. A "client" or friend with benefit; or C. his actual girlfriend. I didn't like the thought of any of those choices, and all throughout the day, I pondered what Donna was to Jack. She didn't leave.

As I sorted the laundry in the laundry room, I felt a buzzing coming from my back pocket. I reached back and pulled out my phone not bothering to look at the call ID. "Hello?" I answered blandly as a I put it on speaker.

"Kimmy!" Sloane's voice rang through the receiver. I couldn't help but laugh. "When are you coming home tonight?" She sounded lonely. Poor thing.

"Maybe 6," I answered as I go back to the job at hand. Sloane let out a irritable groan . "But I'll ask if I can go home early," I added quickly.

"Great! So details! Now!" I could almost hear her smile through the receiver which caused me to laugh. "Like what's the boss like? He old and grumpy?"

"No... His name is Jackson Berkley."

"Looking it up right now..." her voice faded slightly as the typing of the computer keys rang. "Holy fuck!" _Great... _Sloane was interested. "He's one hot piece of ass!" I couldn't help but laugh. So naive. Someone cleared their throat behind me. As I quickly hung up on Sloane, I slowly turned to face a pair of familiar hazel eyes. My breath hitched as my eyes trailed down to his wide grin. His hair was short but long enough to run a hand through. I knew this face too well.

"Brody?" I could barely get the words out. Brody Carlson was standing right in front of me. His grin widened even more at the sound of his name.

_Jack and I were walking home from school. As we walked to his house, we stopped. A long black car was parked outside on his driveway. I looked up at Jack's face to scan his expression; It was blank._

"Hey Kimmy," he said as he pulled me into an embrace. I was pulled into his chest where my face snuggled in. His chest was warm, very warm.

_We slowly walked up to the house to find Joan, Jack's foster mom, standing at the door with a boy and two men in suits. The two men and Joan seemed to be in a deep conversation. Jack and I were hidden so they weren't able to see us properly, but the boy did. He slowly turned towards us and my breath hitched slightly._

"What are you doing here?" I asked a little two excitedly. Brody let out a soft chuckle.

"I came to see my little brother, but he seemed a little occupied," he explained. Occupied? Probably knocking up Donna. "But, Rudy told me you were here, so I thought I might as well visit."

_The boy was around Jack's age, maybe a little older. His hair was slightly unkept but spiked up at the front. His hazel eyes seemed to pierce through my brown ones. I decided I didn't like him, until he smiled. His smile seemed to make his whole face light up._

The rest of the day consisted of talking with Brody as he helped me with the chores. It was nice to talk to an old friend like him. I missed him so much. We sat in the kitchen catching up on the last eight years. Brody, like me, had decided to go onto majoring in literature, but he didn't really have an idea of what occupation he wanted, he honestly had so much money, that he didn't need a job thanks to Jack.

Mika would occasionally pop in, and I could see a bit of jealousy flash through her eyes. Two men. I inwardly laughed. By the time five thirty rolled around, it didn't feel like I was separated from Brody for so long. After another long embrace, I headed out for the front door, but not before I heard a door close from the top floor. Miss Donna Tobin came strolling down the stairs with her heels clutched in her hand. Her makeup was slightly smeared and she had bed head. She was also wearing Jack's shirt...

Jack followed close behind holding her hand. He, of course, was shirtless. The two stopped at the front door and faced each other. Jack's hand raised and lightly hooked a lock of Donna's hair behind her ear and whispered something into it. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as he did. It made me sick. The two shared an awfully long and heated kiss, and Donna was out the door.

Right before Jack turned to me, I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I looked up to Brody's face and he smiled warmly at me. "Hey, baby brother," he greeted. Jack's eyes wandered to Brody's hand latched onto my hip, before trailing up to mine. There was something in his eyes that made me want to reach out to him, but I didn't. It would be wrong.

Jack only nodded an acknowledgment to Brody and headed back upstairs silently. My eyes followed him all the way up. As soon as we heard the door close, Brody's hand dropped from my waist. After saying goodbye, I headed back home.

Sloane was sitting on the couch when I entered the tiny apartment. When I set my keys on the kitchen counter, she immediately turned around and had the biggest smile plastered on her face. Sloane was the type of girl who didn't need makeup to look pretty. Even now, in her white v-neck, baggy shorts, bare face, and messy bun hair, she looked flawless and gorgeous, yet another thing I envied about her...

"Kimmy!" she bounded off the couch and nearly tackled me in a bear hug causing me to laugh. "How was work?" she asked excitedly, but I knew that she wasn't interested in work. She was interested in Jack.

I merely shrugged and sat on the couch. Sloane had ordered pizza and it was lying freshly on the coffee table. Taking a small slice, I sat back and devoured it. "You'd think they didn't feed you there," Sloane joked and we both laughed as she sat next to me. We spent the rest of the night with Sloane asking questions while I answered them. It went a little like this:

Sloane: "So how old is he?"

Me: "26"

Sloane: "Is he as handsome as he is in the photos?"

Me: No answer

Sloane: "Is he seeing someone?"

Me: "Yes."

Sloane: "Damn... Does he have a brother?"

Me: "Yeah... He's 27..."

I honestly didn't want to give much information out to Sloane about my past with the Berkley boys, but I could never avoid her questions. After Sloane asked all she needed, I said my goodnight and headed to my room. Once I washed and dressed into my tank and sweats, I fell onto my bed, my wonderful bed. The moment my head hit the pillow, sleep engulfed me,

I woke up early the next morning. After waking up Sloane, I headed into the kitchen to make breakfast. Sloane came groggily dragging herself in moments later. "Why so early?" she complained as she slumped into a chair at the kitchen table. Sloane hated waking up early on Mondays. And Tuesdays, and Wednesday, and every other day of the week.

I laughed as I brewed the coffee and whisked the eggs for the omelets. "We go over this everyday, Sloane," I answered as I poured the egg mixture onto the pan. "This is the consequence for taking morning classes." Sloane irritably groaned and held her head in her hands. "Don't worry. Just one more week before final exams, and then graduation. After that, you can wake up as late as you want." The smell of eggs and coffee wafted throughout the whole room.

"Why do you wake up so early?" Sloane asked as she sat back. "You take afternoon classes, remember?"

"If I didn't wake up early, you'd never be able to make any of your classes."

After setting Sloane's breakfast in front of her, the door bell rang to the ring of the doorbell. Sloane continued eating her breakfast, so I forced myself to get it. The person at the door wasn't someone I was expecting...


	5. Control-Freak

"Brody?" He threw me his signature grin and laughed. Even though it was early in the morning, he looked fresh. His hair was spiked up in the way I liked, he wore a pale blue linen shirt with black jeans. "How'd you know where I lived?" I asked. Brody ran his hand through his hair as he thought of his answer.

_Brody and Jack came running down to my house one day. They were smiling ear to ear. Before I could answer, Brody blurted, "They want to adopt us."_

"Just so you know, I'm not stalking you or anything," he started causing me to laugh. "I asked Jack for your address. He knows where all of his house staff live." Of course he did... I invited Brody into the kitchen and once he took a step in, his eyes laid onto Sloane.

_The boys didn't know much about the couple, but they were pretty wealthy. Brody and Jack couldn't stop smiling. They were going to be brothers. Two best friends as brothers. "When is it going to be official?" I asked curiously._

_"Well, graduation is in a week, and the couple want us to finish our high school education first before we can decide everything," Jack explained. He had worked so hard during middle and high school, that he was able to skip a grade and graduate with Brody. I was happy for them. The two had their life set out for them. Jack going to Yale, while Brody was going to Princeton. The two worked hard and now everything in their life seemed to be on track._

"Can I just skip cla-" Sloane stopped mid-sentence when her eyes laid on Brody. He didn't say anything either. The sides of his mouth curled into a small smile as he stood up and held out his hand towards Sloane.

"Hi," he breathed. "Brody Berkley." He didn't even throw his signature smile.

"Sloane Jennings," she softly grasped his hand and light shook it. I took a sip from my coffee and watched in amusement. It wasn't everyday you saw a silent Sloane and a stunned Brody. Sloane smiled brightly at Brody. It was a smile that I rarely ever saw. This smile meant that if this little attraction between them didn't last, then I'd be dealing with an emotionally blubbering Sloane. This smile was dangerous.

The ring of the phone pulled me from my thoughts. Sloane and Brody were too occupied in their own little world, so I picked it up. "Hello?" I answered quietly.

_I was only in eighth grade at that time. I was starting high school next year without my two boys. They were the ones who were supposed to help me through high school, but they were leaving. I knew it was wrong to tell them not to leave, but they were leaving to start their new lives._

"Hello, Miss Crawford," a low voice sounded.

"Hello, Mr. Berkley," I answered professionally. Sloane and Brody broke away from their moment and looked up at me. Sloane looked with a serious but suggestive look while Brody had a mischievous one. "How did you get my number?"

"I have my ways, Miss Crawford." I rolled my eyes to this. Of course he did.

"Of course you do, Mr. Berkley."

"Is that sarcasm I hear, Miss Crawford?" I dared not to answer. I couldn't. Jack chuckle rang through the receiver. _Jerk_. "Jerk? Well, I guess I am." Realizing I had spoken my thought, I gasped and covered my mouth. I must have flushed a deep deep deep red, for Brody burst out laughing. "Is my dear brother there with you?"

"Yes, Mr. Berkley," I answered quietly. Jack chuckled again, his smirk almost evident on the phone. "He's sitting in my kitchen and drinking my finest coffee as we speak."

"Well, if he is bothering you, I would gladly take you out," Was he asking me on a date? Seriously?

"I'll have to decline you on that offer, Mr. Berkley," I answered.

"And why is that?"

"It's early in the morning, Mr. Berkley. I also have to go to school."

Jack was silent for a moment. His heavy breathing rang through the receiver. After a long sigh, he said, "Well, I cannot take you away from your education, but I would gladly take you out for coffee right after."

"Mr. Berkley... I don't really thi-"

"I'll have a car pick you up at your home to take you to class, and afterwards, they will drive you to the cafe." It was more of a command than a request. Before I could object, he hung the phone up on me. Great...

_I sat at in the uncomfortable plastic chair in between Joan and Uncle Rudy. Unfortunately, Jack and Brody are going to be called in the beginning, so I'll have to sit for at least two hours. "Brody Berkley," the the Chancellor named, and Brody stood from his seat and made his way to the stage. I looked up to Joan who had tears in her eyes; they were tears of happiness, not tears of sadness. Brody looked so confident, like he knew everything in his life was going great, which it was._

Brody decided that he would take Sloane to school. She was more than happy to allow him. They walked out together with their hands laced together. I decided that with the free time I had, I should at least study for my finals. Luckily, I was only taking three classes this year. After taking a quick shower and getting ready for the day, I sat back at the kitchen table and pulled out my books.

_"Jackson Berkley," the Chancellor announced. I expected to see a Jack as confident as Brody, but he wasn't. There was a look in his eyes that I had only seen once, four years ago when he beat up Frank... Anger, guilt, angst, and everything in between flashed through his eyes. Was I the only who noticed it?_

I woke up to the ringtone of my cell. Had I really fallen asleep while studying? Groggily, I picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Where are you, Kimberley?" Jack's agitated voice sounded through the phone.

"Well, hello to you too, Mr. Berkley," I said sarcastically.

"I believe you were supposed to be picked up for class."

"I never agreed to it. I am very capable of driving myself to and from school."

"Kimb-"

I hung up before he could answer. That should show him! Knowing he would probably come down to the apartment himself, I scrambled to get my stuff and run out the door. After getting into my old Jeep, I drove off. I drove off faster than I ever had before.

_I stood outside and took pictures with Brody while looking around for Jack. Where'd he go? "Don't worry, Kimmy. He'll show up soon," Brody comforted. Jack never showed up that night. He didn't even show up to his own grad party. I never saw him again._

Luckily, no one suspicious was hanging around when I got to campus, so I went along my day normally. Jack left my mind once I stepped into my classroom. To be honest, I didn't really listen during class. Not much to really learn.

After my classes, I headed out to the parking lot. My jaw dropped at the sight of my car. Jack Brewer was leaning against my Jeep with his arms were folded across his chest and one of his feet was propped up against the front bumper. He had a simple black linen shirt that complimented him nicely, and he wore a pair of dark blue jeans with a pair of dress shoes. Many girls passed by him and gaped at his beauty. They all seemed to be under his spell and tried to get him to notice them, but his eyes were only fixated on one person. Me.


	6. Coffee and Interrogations

I slowly swallowed and confidently walked over to Jack. "Good afternoon, Mr. Berkley," I greeted professionally as I opened the door to the driver's side. Jack's strong hand closed it before I could get in.

"Kimberley, we agreed to coffee," He said irritably. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"_You_ agreed to coffee. _I_ didn't," I retaliated and again opened the door. Jack closed it again and this time, he grabbed my arm.

"Come on, Miss Crawford," he said as he dragged me to a long black Audi. I frantically looked around to see if anyone was watching, and unfortunately, no one was. I quickly dug my heels onto the ground to stall the kidnapping, but Jack just tugged and had me falling over. He quickly swooped my legs from under me and threw me over his shoulder, so I could only see behind him.

"Put me down, Jack! This is kidnapping!" I yelled and hit my fist on his back in hopes he would let me go. He chuckled at the sound of his name and held me to his shoulder even tighter.

"I guess the only way I can get you to comply and call me by my actual name is to kidnap you," he joked. I heard the sound of a car door opening, and I was placed in the backseat. Before I could scramble out, the door was shut on my face. Slumping back into the seat and crossing my arms, I tried to figure out a plan for my survival. Sloane was probably occupied with Brody, so neither of them could save me, and Mika, Uncle Rudy, and Aunt Bethany were probably at the mansion which was at least half an hour away from the campus. Jack slid into the seat next to me and ordered the chauffeur to drive.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked angrily and stared daggers into him. Jack laughed at my expression at relaxed into his seat not answering my question. A small mischievous grin crept up his face as he looked straight ahead. I seized the opportunity to take in his features. His profile was almost god-like with his strong bone structure and high cheekbones. He really was a handsome man, but was definietly a jerk...

Jack must have noticed my wandering eyes from the corner of his eye, for he turned to me and said, "Enjoying the view, Kimberley?" I immediately flushed and looked down at my hands. Why was he making me so nervous?

_At thirteen I sat in the corner of the town coffee shop with my favorite book, _Catcher in the Rye. _He sat across from me and slid my coffee order towards me. "One iced chai tea latte with soy for the reader," he said as he sat back with his own drink._

After what seemed like forever, the car stopped. Jacks swiftly stepped out of the car and walked around to open my side. I nodded him thank you and stepped out. "Where are we?" I asked curiously as I looked around.

"I said we were going for coffee, so we are going for coffee." Jack grabbed my hand and led me into a small coffee shop. It vaguely looked familiar. We walked in together. It was small, but cozy_._

He led me to a small table in the corner. This also looked vaguely familiar. I sat in the corner seat while he took off his coat and placed it on the seat across from me. "I will get the coffee, Kimberley. Iced chai tea latte with soy milk, I assume?" he asked with a small smirk creeping up his face. I nodded. Of course he would know my coffee order too...

_Jack watched my intently as he took his sips. He enjoyed watching me read. "What are you looking at?" I asked curiously not looking up from the book. A small crept up my face._

I watched as he walked over to the counter gracefully. The little red head behind the counter gaped as he walked up to her, probably throwing his charming smile at her too. She smiled brightly as she twirled a lock of her hair with her finger flirtatiously, even biting her lip. Jack seemed to have that effect on woman. The coffee girl nodded and giggled to which I rolled my eyes to. She was the kind of girl that flirted with every good looking guy in the shop. Slut.

_"You look best when you read, almost... peaceful..." he answered nonchalantly and shrugged. I flushed deeply and looked up from the book. Jack smiled brightly at my reaction and chuckled. "You seem to be in your own little world when you read. It's as if you've totally left and no one get back you back unless you decide to. It's rare to find a reader like that."_

Jack sat across from me and slid my coffee order towards me. "Once iced chai tea latte with soy for the reader," he said with a smirk creeping up his face. Deja vu. "I remember this being your favorite spot in town, the corner table in the Seaford coffee shop." He took a long sip as he waited for my answer. "Am I right?"

I nodded slowly. It was true. He remembered...

_It was the day before Jack's graduation. "So tomorrow's the big day," I said brightly as I took a sip of my tea. Jack's face was blank as he nodded. He didn't seem happy at all. "Hey." I took one of his hands in both of mine. "Are you ok?" He nodded again._

"So I heard that your graduation is coming up. A little over a week, if I'm correct?" He asked. I nodded slowly and set my drink down.

"My finals are next week. I should really go and study," I said as I slowly stood up. He grabbed my arm before I could walk past him.

"You don't have to study now, do you? Why not study later? We can talk," he really wanted me to stay. Why? Jack looked up at me desperately desperately.

"What do you want to talk about, Mr. Berkley?" I complied and sat back down in my seat. His face split into a huge grin causing me to chuckle slightly. We spent an hour talking about little things such as Jack's job and my plans for after college. It was as if I was talking to the same boy from eight years earlier. It was nice. Pleasant... Almost... Peaceful...

Jack checked his watch. "I should get you home so you can study," he said as he stood up and held his hand out. I sadly took it and stood up. Jack grabbed his jacket, shrugged it on, and walked out holding my hand. We sat in comfortable silence as we drove to my home. Jack insisted on taking me inside, and I knew that I couldn't argue, so I led him in. I immediately regretted allowing him in once we stepped into the apartment. Brody was still over, but he was in Sloane's room, and they were loud. Jack let out a chuckle and shook his head.

"Maybe you could come study at my home so there are no... distractions," he emphasized distractions and glanced over to Sloane's door. I flushed a deep deep deep red and nodded. Trying to ignore all the moaning and bed board banging, I gathered my books and walked back out to Jack. After writing a quick note for Sloane, I walked out with Jack.

Mika, Uncle Rudy, and Aunt Bethany were surprised when I walked through the door with Jack. "Miss Crawford is a guest today. She will be in my office studying for her finals. A cup of tea, Ms. Applebaum?" It was more of a command than a request. Aunt Bethany nodded and scurried towards the kitchen. "And Miss Gregory?" Mika turned to him. "Please show Miss Crawford to my office? She needs somewhere to study." Mika nodded and took my bag.

"Come, Miss Crawford," Mika said professionally and led me to the office. Once we walked into the large office, we burst into a fit of giggles.

"Miss Crawford? Seriously?" I asked in between laughs. Mika giggled as she placed my bag on the desk.

"Mr. Berkley would not like it if I didn't act professional. Now sit, Kimmy." I couldn't help but smile at the sound of my nickname, and I sat in the large lush brown leather chair. It was comfortable. Mika left to let me study right after Aunt Bethany came in with my cup of tea. "Mr. Berkley has never had a girl over like this before," she said as she put the cup and saucer down.

"He seems to really like having Miss Tobin over," I said blandly as I read through my notes.

"He never took care of a girl the way he's making sure you're getting your studying done." I slowly put my notebook down and looked up at her. "He says you can stay as much as you want, if you'd like. He's set up the guest room for you."

"I can just stay in my room in the service quarter, and plus, I won't be staying overnight."

"Nonsense. You'll be up all night studying, and Mr. Berkley want you to be the most comfortable as possible." and with a smile, she walked out of the room. I smiled at the thought of Jack trying to keep me studying and sat back with my books.

"I missed seeing you read, Kimberley." I looked up to see Jack leaning against the door frame. He changed into more comfortable clothes, a fitted blank shirt and baggy grey sweats. He looked... yummy...

"What time is it?" I asked groggily as I rubbed my eyes. Time flew when I read books.

"Time for you to eat dinner. You need something to eat," he said as he walked over to me and held his hand out for me. I accepted it and we walked out together. Jack pulled out my chair and gestured for me to sit. He was a gentleman and a control freak. Two totally opposite adjectives, but they described him perfectly. I always remembered Jack being a gentleman, but never a control freak. What happened?

I sat in the chair and he sat next to me. We ate in silence. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I scarfed the pasta down. Jack chuckled at my appetite. "I have never seen you eat like this before," he said as he took a small bite.

"Studying and stress can make a person hungry," I answered in between bites. Jack slowly put his fork down and leaned forward.

"And what are you stressing about, Kimberley?" I stopped my fork halfway to my mouth and slowly put it down.

"You."

"Why would I be stressing you?"

"You are very controlling and confusing." Jack let out a loud laugh. "Shouldn't your little lunch date be over?" I asked quickly without thinking. Jack's face went serious. "Miss Tobin. I would think that she would be here by now. Is she your friend-with-benefit or something?"

"She's n-" he began but stopped himself. "She's an acquaintance."

"Some acquaintance," I muttered under my breath and sat back. Donna was something I definitely didn't like, and I've only had one conversation with her. "Do you often bed her?" Jack nearly choked on the water he was drinking. After a few coughs he looked at me seriously with angry eyes. He was trying to control himself.

"Only when needed, Kimberley." This time, I was the one to choke on water. Only when needed?!

"When needed?! What's that supposed to mean?"

"I am guessing you've never been intimate with anyone," he answered cooly and returned to eating his dinner. I had suddenly lost my appetite.

"You don't know that," I state quietly and looked down at my laced fingers. This was getting awkward...

"Oh?" An amused smirk crept up his face. God, I wished I could smack it off his smug face. Jerk. "Tell me, Kimberley. When was the last time you had sex with anyone?"

"That's none of your business." My face flushed a deep red as I tried to recollect myself. Who does he think he is, asking a personal question like that?

"Are you or are you not a virgin, Kimberley?" Jack stared daggers into me waiting for my answer.

"Am..." My voice was quiet and I suddenly felt exposed, naked. I heard Jack's seat scoot back and he walked over to me. Kneeling down next to me, he took my hand.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about," his voice comforted. "You are a very beautiful girl and you have nothing to be ashamed about, nothing at all." He slowly took my hand in both of his. They were warm, almost soothing.

Clearing my throat, I said, "I should get back to studying. Thank you for dinner, Mr. Berkley," and with that, I ran out of the room and into the office. There was only one person I wanted to talk to. I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed. The phone rang three times, before the other line picked up.

"Hello?" Sloane's voice was a lot more chipper than this morning. It must have been because of Brody.

"Sloane?" My voice slightly cracked at the end, and Sloane caught it.

"Oh my god, Kimmy. What's wrong? Are you alright? Did Berkley do something to you?" She bombarded me with questions. I wiped a small tear from my eyes and tried to fake a small laugh, but it was pathetic.

"He's mercurial. He pressured me into revealing I'm a virgin and then comforted me about it. I don't know why I'm still here!" Sloane was silent, but I could hear a soft murmur in the back, probably Brody.

"Kim," she finally said. "Maybe the reason why you're not leaving, is because you want to stay with Berkley. Let me ask you one question, are you or are you not attracted to him?" This time I was silent. Was I attracted to Jack? Yeah, he had godly looks and charm, but he was so unpredictable and mercurial. He was Mr. Mercurial.

"Yes," I whispered without thinking. He was a gentleman, but also a jerk. He was so confusing, but wonderful.

"Then go talk to him. Maybe you can figure something out."

"You know, that's probably the best advice you've ever given," I joked slightly and Sloane's laughter rang through the phone. She had a beautiful laugh. After saying our goodbyes, I hung up and packed up my books.

Cautiously, I walked up to Jack's bedroom and knocked on the door three times. Jack answered immediately. I was stunned when he appeared. He wore the pair of baggy sweats from before, but they hung off his hips in _that_ way, the way that made me want to melt, but that wasn't why I was stunned. Jack Brewer was shirtless. He had a very defined chest that I wanted to run my hand down. Jack was just so... Yummy...

Without thinking, I dropped my bag and launched myself at him, and he didn't push me off.


	7. The Morning After

I woke up naked. Quickly sitting up in the king sized bed, I analyzed my surroundings, Jack's room. Dammit! Did I really lose my virginity to Jack? I looked around for him, but he wasn't anywhere. What I found was a small note on the night stand.

_Miss Crawford,  
__Due to last night's lack of protection, I have provided you with a morning after pill. TAKE IT! I am very sure that neither I nor you would appreciate a small child, especially since it was your first time in bed with a man, and I believe you are not on any birth control. I apologize for not being around this morning, I had to attend work earlier than usual. Mrs. Applebaum and Miss Gregory will provide you with a change of clothes. Feel free to use my shampoo, conditioner, and body wash in the shower. And remember, not to be late for school, you need your education. Failure to follow any of these orders, will be reported to me.  
__1. TAKE THE MORNING AFTER PILL  
2. Wash up (Personal hygiene is very important)  
3. Please wear the clothes that are provided. (You are a very beautiful woman and deserve to wear the best)  
4. EAT WHAT IS PROVIDED FOR BREAKFAST  
5. DON'T BE LATE FOR SCHOOL  
Best regards,  
Jack Brewer_

The note summed up Jack perfectly, a gentleman and a control freak. I couldn't believe he actually signed the note with his old name, very surprising. Next to the note was a glass of water and a small pill. After taking both, I stood up from the bed. I felt sore, but it was a good sore. Every step to the bathroom hurt, but amazed me.

The bathroom was very large and spacious. How big of a bathroom did this guy need? A large shower was in the corner of the room. Before stepping in, I checked my reflection in the mirror. My hair was a mess and my makeup was smudged everywhere. My overall appearance screamed "_JUST FUCKED!_" I slowly stepped into the shower and let the warm water soothe my skin.

_I crashed my lips onto his and he responded immediately. Our lips moved in sync as his hand tangled into my hair, holding me in place. Jumping up, I wrapped my legs around his waist as he shut the door and pushed me against it. My body was squeezed between his and the door. Our breaths quickened and our hands flew._

The shampoo smelled of Jack, so intoxicating. I probably looked like an idiot as I smelled my shampooed hair, but I couldn't help it. Jack's smell was addicting and amazing. Even the body wash smelled of him. I was so glad, he allowed me to use it.

_Before I knew it, I was pushed down onto the bed in only my bra and underwear. I didn't bother remembering where the rest of my clothes were. Hell, I didn't even remember why I came up here. Jack's mouth was so skilled and perfect, and his hair was so soft underneath my hands. I slightly tugged on it to which a low sexy grumble sounded from his throat; I melted._

After stepping out of the shower, I wrapped myself in a towel that was much too large for me. There was a new toothbrush waiting for me at the sink. Jack must have planned this out for me this morning. I rolled my eyes as I brushed my teeth.

_My hands hastily pulled his sweats and boxers off as his hands quickly unhooked the latch of my bra. Jack's mouth trailed down my neck and kissed the tips of my breasts, to which I let out a whimper to._

After drying my hair and getting out of the bathroom, a bag of clothes was waiting for me on the bed. Inside were a new pair of bra, underwear, and a dress. A dress? Really? I rolled my eyes and got dressed. The clothes fit perfectly. Weird.

_His mouth encased around my left breast as his right hand massaged the other. My back arched in response. His touch was amazing. He didn't stray, even when I cried out as his teeth tugged on my nipple. It was amazing. His fingers looped into my underwear and pulled them down._

The dress was a light purple, knee-length dress. It fitted at my waist and flowed the rest of the way. The sleeves were lace cuff sleeves. It was almost perfect.

_Jack threw my underwear off the bed and readied himself at my entrance. He looked at me for approval, and I nodded. "AGHH!" I screamed as he slammed into me, ripping through my virginity. It pained, but felt oh so good._

I walked down to the dining room where a plate of eggs, bacon, fruit, and a bowl of oatmeal was waiting for me. Jack really wanted me to eat. It was definitely a hearty breakfast. As I sat down in Jack's seat at the head of the table, Mika came running in with a glass of orange juice for me and sat catty-corner to me. "Details!" she smiled giddily and leaned over waiting for my answer. I let out a soft chuckle and held up a finger indicating her for wait for me to finish eating.

_Jack kissed away the tears that were forming from my eyes. "I am going to move now, Kimberley. Are you okay?" He asked soothingly. I could only nod my head. I felt so full and aroused. It felt so alien, but amazing. He started to move at a slow speed careful not to hurt me. It felt amazing. I still felt full, but the movement inside of me filled and unfilled me._

"Jack and I had sex. That's it," I simply answered as I drank down the orange juice. Mika's eyes widened. "But you can't tell anyone, especially Uncle Rudy. He'll have a fit if he finds out," I told Mika. She nodded an understanding. If Uncle Rudy found out, he would nag me about giving up my virginity for a man who I wasn't sure was the one. He always told me to wait for the right person. I guess I just got lost in the moment, but it was worth it.

_"May I go faster, Kimberley?" Jack asked as he thrusted slightly faster. I nodded.  
__"Give me your all, Jack," I begged and he nodded. His thrusts increased speed and my moans increased in sound._

After breakfast, I headed upstairs and grabbed my bag. Just as I fished out my phone, it vibrated in my hand.

"Hello?" I answered without bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Good morning, Kimberley," Jack's voice sounded.

"Good morning, Mr. Berkley," I answered as I gathered my belongings.

"I would prefer it if you called me Jack."

"And I would prefer it if I didn't," I retaliated. Jack let out a soft chuckle.

"Kimberley, we reached intimacy last night. I believe it is alright for you to call me Jack."

"Fine, then I'd prefer it if you called me Kim. Kimberley is just so professional." I smiled at the sound of Jack's laughter.

"Are you wearing the dress, _Kim?__" _the way he emphasized my name made me want to melt. The way it rolled of his tongue was amazing.

"Yes I am, _Jack_. Thank you."

"I am glad you like it. I'll send over transportation to the campus and back to the estate."

"That won't be needed. I'm planning to go home after class."

"Nonsense. I want you to meet someone, and you will be there." and with that, he hung up. Control freak.

_I looked up at Jack's beautiful face. His eyes were closed and his lips slightly parted. His heavy breathes matched mine as my hips met every quick thrusts. All of a sudden, my legs and body stiffened. What was going on? Jack groaned, "Let go, Kimberley." His words were my undoing. I let go and it felt as if my body was falling apart over and over and over again. So that's what an orgasm feels like... It was strange, but amazing._

The black car was waiting for me when I walked outside. It took me straight to the campus where I had my last class before my finals. Class was a blur today. The only thing on my mind was who Jack wanted me to meet. All the classes flew by. The same car was waiting for me in the parking lot after my final class. I thanked the driver and got in.

Jack's car was already in the driveway when we got back to the house, so was another white car, very expensive. The driver opened my door for me as I got out. I thanked him and stepped into the house.

_Jack slowly slid out and laid down next to me. His breaths were still as heavy as mine. "You're a natural at this, Kimberley," he said smiling. My flushed immediately. Jack reached up and twirled a lock of my hair in his fingers. "Such beauty..."_

I heard voices coming from the living room, Jack's and a females. "Jackson," her voices sounded. "Where is this girl? You know I don't like waiting."

"Don't worry mother. She should be here now. Her school is half an hour away," Jack's voice replied. MOTHER?! I slowly entered the room, and Jack turned to face me. "Hello, Kim," he said as he stood up and held out his hand. "I want you to meet someone." I held his hand and walked over to the couch. I nearly lost my breath at the sight of the woman. Jack's mother was slim and beautiful. Her curled black hair flowed until her shoulders. Her slim face was delicate and her midnight blue eyes warmed when they laid on me.

"Kimberley," she smiled at me.

"Please, call me Kim, Mrs. Berkley," I asked as I shook her hand.

"The please call me Amanda," she retaliated with a laugh. Her laugh was light and delicate, almost like bells. I gave her a soft smile.

"Will you excuse us for a minute?" I asked as I grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him out of the room.

_I felt my eyes start to close. "Sleep, Kimberley," He said softly and kissed my head. I immediately fell into a slumber._

"Are ou crazy?!" I whispered angrily when we reached the kitchen. Jack held up his hands in defense. "We literally had sex less then eight hours ago, and you want me to meet your mother?!"

"Kim-"

"You're insane!" Jack grabbed my arms and held me in place as if I was about to run out of the house.

"Kimberley, listen. I want you to meet my mother because you and I have history, and she's been worrying that I'm not seeing anyone," he explained.

"That's the thing, Jack! We're not seeing each other! I work for you!"

"Yes, but I am willing to let you go, so we can see each other."

"You're firing me?!" My brows furrowed angrily as I struggled to get out of his grasp.

"No, Kim. You twisted my words. Just at least pretend we're together in front of my mother," he asked with worry in his eyes. Jack really wanted to impress his mother. If he wanted to impress her, then why not use Donna?

"Why not get Miss Tobin to fake your girlfriend. Your mother will be very impressed by her," I sneered as my eyes narrowed. Jack shook his head and looked me right in the eyes.

"Yes, Donna is pretty, but she doesn't have your personality or brains. Just go out and meet my mother, Kimberley." and with that, he pulled me back to the living room.

Amanda Berkley was sitting on the couch and on her phone when we walked in. "You have to see this girl, Daniel. She's beautiful and charming. Who knew that he would find someone after being drowned in his work...? Yes... That's perfect...! Ok... Goodbye, sweetheart..." She hung up from Daniel, who must have been Jack's father, and turned to us. My face flushed a deep red. She was talking about me. "Kim, I was just on the phone with Daniel, Jack's father, and we were wondering if you would care to join us for dinner on Friday night. You can meet the rest of the family, Jack's siblings, Grace and Br-"

"Kim already knows Brody, mother. We all went to school together," Jack cut her off. This must have been new information, for her face stilled a second before she recollected herself. "So what do you say, Kim? Dinner with the Berkleys on Friday?" I looked up at Jack with a raised eyebrow. He was asking me? Usually it was an order to join him, but now it was a question. I thought through my calendar in my head. This Friday night was clear.

Nodding, I answered, "Yes, of course. Thank you, Amanda." Amanda's face instantly lit up and she pulled me into a tight embrace. I was taken aback.

"I will tell the others, they'll be so excited to meet you!" she exclaimed. Before she could say another word, Uncle Rudy came into the room.

"Mrs. Berkley, your ride is waiting," he said professionally and gestured to the front door. Amanda nodded and turned to me.

"I will see you this Friday," she said with a smile and walked out the door. I was having dinner with the Berkleys on Friday... It was already hard enough to handle both Brody _and _Jack, but all of the Berkleys? I could only imagine what was going to happen...


	8. Dinner With the Berkleys

**_A/N: So I decided that I'd change the title of this story to _Memories_ because it seems more fitting than _Service_. Anyways, here's the next chapter!_**

* * *

_I was sitting at the same spot on the coffee shop from Monday. Jack had told me he wanted to meet with me again. Sipping my coffee, I checked my watch. He was twenty minutes late. I sighed and sat back watching the different people around the shop. The red headed counter girl was working today and was watching the door and me intently, probably hoping Jack would walk in any minute. He eventually showed up five minutes later._

The week went by faster than I thought it would. Apparently Brody invited Sloane for dinner as well, so I didn't have to worry about being the center of attention. Thank God. Jack also made sure that I didn't work that night, so I would _have _to attend the dinner. By the time Friday rolled around, I was as nervous as Sloane was excited. She woke up earlier than I did, which was a first, and bounded out to get ready for the day. Luckily, neither one of us had classes today. I didn't see Sloane for the rest of the day, until she came back to the apartment with an hour till the dinner. "Sit," she commanded once she stepped into my room. Knowing I wasn't going to win this argument, I complied.

"I don't understand why you're making such a fuss about this," I complained as I sat at the vanity. Sloane ignored me and started curling my hair. She didn't talk until my hair was done.

_Jack sat across from me with a box tucked under his arm. "I'm so sorry for being late," he apologized. "Something came up at work, and I was- occupied..." I knew exactly what he meant. He was with Donna. I slowly nodded and set my coffee cup down. Guilt flooded his eyes, but the rest of his face was composed.  
"Why did you want to meet, Jack?" I asked curiously eyeing the box. Jack's lips curled up into a small smile as he held the box out for me.  
"I thought you might appreciate this."_

"There, you look gorgeous. Just put on light mascara and lip gloss, and you'll be ready," she complemented and smiles brightly. I rolled my eyes and complied again. After doing what I was told, I headed towards the closet while Sloane started getting herself ready.

_I slowly accepted the gift and lifted the lid. A small gasp escaped my lips when I realized what it was, a dress. An elegant, long, white, dress with strips of lace flowing down from it. The neckline was high and the thick straps were supposed to wrap around my neck. It was beautiful. "Wow..." was the only word I could let out._

I took the dress out from the closet and laid it out on the bed. It was gorgeous, maybe too gorgeous for me. Sloane noticed my hesitation and groaned irritably. "Kimmy, you're beautiful. You're going to look even more beautiful in that dress. Jack picked it out just for you. Wear it," she coaxed and I nodded. I swallowed and stripped off my tank and shorts.

_"What do you think, Kim?" Jack asked nervously.  
__"It's beautiful, but I don't know where I'd wear it," I answered mesmerized. Jack let out a loud laugh and smiled. He took one of my hands in both of his and looked me in the eyes.  
__"I want you to wear it this Friday at dinner." I was shocked. He wanted me to wear _this _dress?  
__"But it seems way too formal for a dinner."  
"Berkley dinners are always formal. Will you wear it? Please?" He looked into my eyes searching for an answer as if I would never speak. I merely nodded and gave him a shy smile._

I examined myself in the full length mirror once the dress was on. It reached to the floor, but it wasn't so long that I would step on it. There was a diamond cut out in the back. The color really did suit me. My lips curved into a small smile. It really was pretty...

Sloane sprung for a white, lace, body fitted dress. The long sleeves hung off her shoulders. It was revealing, but tasteful. We arrived at the Berkley house half an hour later. Brody gave the address to Sloane, so she knew exactly where we had to go. The Berkley Estate was more traditional than Jack's home. The large brick house loomed over the driveway. A large lawn and yard connected the house to the lake that sat behind it. It was beautiful.

Brody was waiting for us when we drive past the gates. He helped us get out and held his hand out for Sloane, who eagerly accepted it. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and they walked in together. I followed close behind. The inside of the house was much more modern than the exterior. Everything in the house screamed, "EXPENSIVE. DON'T TOUCH!".

"Is she here? Is she here? Oh my god!" A young brunette slightly taller than me came running down the hall way. She was definietly filled with energy. "Kim! I've heard so much about you!" she instantly pulled me into an embrace that I was not ready for.

"Uh... Hi?" It came out more of a question.

"Oh my god, where am I manners?" the little one asked herself as she pulled me away from the hug. "I'm Grace. Jack and Brody's sister." she held her hand out for me which I slowly grasped and shook. "I think you and I are going to be great friends!" Before I could answer, Jack exited a door at the end of the hallway. His eyes immediately laid on me causing me to flush a deep red. He casually walked up to us and held out his hand for me. Grace let go of my hand, so I could reach out to his.

"Kimberley," Jack acknowledged as I placed my hand in his.

"Jack," I greeted with a nod. Jack smiled as he laced our fingers together. Amanda Berkley and a man, who I assume was Jack's father, emerged into the hallway.

"Kim!" she greeted with open arms. I smiled and stepped into her embrace. "You look very beautiful," she complimented. I quietly thanked her as she moved on to greet Sloane.

"Kim, I would like you to meet my father, Derek Berkley," Jack introduced as he gestured to his father. Derek Berkley was a big man with short blonde hair and emerald green eyes. Wow. Everyone in this family was just drop-dead-gorgeous.

"Mr. Berkley," I acknowledged as I shook his hand. He smiled brightly at me.

"Please call me Derek. We're all friends here," he joked with a laugh. He was very laid back, unlike Jack.

"Come, everyone! It's time for dinner!" Amanda exclaimed and walked into the dining room with Derek and Grace following close behind. Brody and Sloane followed with their hands encased together. Jack pulled me back before I could step out of the hallway.

"My mother was right," he said as he leaned his lips down to my ear. "You look stunning. Please act my confident, will you? You are a beautiful woman." I flushed deeply and nodded. Jack looped his arm around my waist and led me into the dining room.

The dining room consisted of a long long long table and a beautiful large chandelier that looked like it came out of _The Phantom of the Opera_. The overall appearance of the room was beautiful, breath taking.

Jack pulled out a chair for me like a gentleman. I gave a quiet thank you and sat down as he sat in the seat directly to my left. Sloane sat across from me as Grace sat to my right. The maids brought out the appetizers which was a light Italian Wedding soup. It was amazing. As I ate, I listened to the conversations around me.

"So how is the band doing?" Jack asked Brody. I looked up at him. I knew that Brody enjoyed music, but I had no idea that he was in a band. Brody's face split into a smile.

"Great! Jerry's been an idiot lately, but he's been getting used to the whole vibe of it," Brody answered. "I was thinking of heading out to Seattle next week to check out the famous 'Seattle Music Scene'. You should come with." Sloane smiled brightly, it was obvious that she already agreed to go.

"Oh! Can I come with too?" Grace piped up with a bright smile. Brody smiled warmly at her and nodded. It was obvious that the Berkley brothers really loved their little sister. "Kim, you should come too! It'll be so much fun!" All eyes were on me causing me to flush. I thought out my schedule out on my head. Exams were coming up this week and I had to get packing, so I could move in with Uncle Rudy. Before I could answer, Jack cut me off.

"I think that's a great idea, Grace," Jack answered. "Kim would enjoy it. She's an avid music listener." I slowly nodded in agreement. Jack's hand trailed down to my thigh and rubbed small circles with his thumb. It started a small flame _down there__. _I closed my eyes for a second before opening them and continuing eating my soup. Jack's fingers were so skilled. A soft gasp left my lips when he squeezed my inner thigh tightly. The fire was now a roaring fire. I crossed my legs in hopes to tame the flames, but it didn't. I silently cursed Jack for making me feel this way...

After dinner, Jack led me outside. "Seattle? Really? I can't just leave Rudy and go to Seattle!" I yelled once I was sure no one could hear us.

"Don't worry, Kim. We can just go for two days and that's it. When was the last time you went on a trip?" He asked quietly as he caressed my cheek. I bit my lip and thought for a minute. When was the last time I went on a vacation? I couldn't remember... Sighing, I nodded my head.

"Fine, I'll go, but _only_ for two days. Understand?" I asked. Jack nodded with a smile.

After saying our goodbyes, Brody, Sloane, Jack, and I headed out together. Sloane and Brody obviously needed the night together, so I let them take the car to the apartment. Jack insisted on me coming home with him, to which I complied to. We drove in comfortable silence as Jack's hand rested on my thigh once again. I lightly placed my hand on top of his.

When we reached the house, Jack immediately pulled me out of the car and into the house. His lips instantly found mine. It was as if he was waiting all night to do this. He bent down and scooped me up into his arms, with our lips still latched together. Jack didn't have trouble walking upstairs. My hands found themselves tangled in his hair by the time we reached his room.

He softly set me down and turned me around. I heard the zipper of my dress come down, but was too distracted when Jack's mouth latched onto my shoulder. It felt amazing. His lips trailed up to my neck with his tongue flicking my sensitive spots. I shivered under his touch. The dress fell to my ankles. I stepped out, careful not to tangle myself. "Do you know what you do to me, Kimberley? With that lip biting and coy act?" He growled in my ear to which I moaned out to. Jack scooped me up and threw me onto the bed. Before his hands could unhook the latch of my bra, I quickly sat up.

"Wait," I hesitated with my hands held up. "My uncle is downstairs." Uncle Rudy could hear me easily. I didn't want to get in trouble with him, especially about sex. "I don't want him to hear me or find out about this."

"He was here last time, and you still slept with me," Jack argued. His eyes were brown with annoyance.

"I wasn't thinking then, but now I am. I'll just go to my room in the service quarters. Goodnight, Jack," I said and got off the bed. After slipping my dress back on, I stepped out and walked out of the room.

I found comfort in my little bed. Why didn't I think about this earlier? People would be able to hear us. I didn't want anyone to know about Jack and me. Why? Not bothering to change out of my dress, I fell into a deep slumber.


	9. News From Seattle

For the rest of the weekend, I avoided Jack at all costs. Anytime I was supposed to sort out his laundry, I asked Mika to do it. When I had to call him for dinner, I had Uncle Rudy do it. When I had to clean anything that was his, I had Aunt Bethany to do it. Maybe I was overreacting, but I really didn't want to see him. By Sunday, I had successfully avoided him. Well, that was until I ran into Miss Donna Tobin.

I was walking down the hallway getting ready to go home, when she emerged from the bathroom, almost knocking me over. "Oh god, I'm so sorry!" she apologized as I tried to find my balance. I quickly looked down.

"No, it's fine. I'm too much of a klutz," I said quietly. Slowly looking up, I wished I hadn't. Donna was wearing Jack's linen shirt. Of course she was.

"Kimberley, right?" she asked as she adjusted the shirt. All I did was nod. "Brody told me a little about you. He said you were joining Jack and me at Seattle." WHAT?!

"I decided that I wasn't going with Jack," I answered quickly. "I should be going, Miss Tobin. Goodbye." and with that, I was out the door. Brody was waiting with his car outside.

"Hey," Brody greeted. "You okay?" I nodded quickly.

"Can I get a ride home?" I asked. This time, Brody nodded and opened the passenger seat for me. I quickly got in and buckled my seatbelt. Right as I sat back, I felt the vibration of my cell. "Hello?" I answered as Brody slid into the driver's seat.

"Kimmy!" A girl's voice sounded. I let out a soft chuckle.

"Hey Rachel," I greeted. Rachel was my older sister. She was the complete opposite of me. If siblings were based off of personality, she would most likely be Sloane's sister, not mine.

"So guess what!"

"What?" I asked half interested.

"I got a gig lined up, and guess who I bought a plane ticket for?"

"Me?" I asked again half interested.

When we were younger, Rachel and I were raised around music. Our parents met through school where they were both majoring in music. Rachel and I were both vocally trained, but Rachel decided to follow that performing dream. She dropped everything after high school and moved to LA to pursue her career. On weekends when I was younger, I would perform with her at a local restaurant for fun, but I eventually grew out of it when I realized that it wasn't me.

"Yes! I want you to come up to Seattle!" I almost dropped my phone right there.

"Seattle? You're in Seattle?" My mouth went dry.

"Yep! The music here is great! I'll see you here in two weeks," she said and hung up. That was typical Rachel. Spur of the moment, not bothering to get others opinion, do what she wanted. In a way, she was like Jack.

"Rachel's in Seattle?" Brody asked as he pulled onto the highway. I nodded and set my phone down.

"She wants me to visit her in two weeks, so I guess I'll be going later."

"At least you'll end up in Seattle with us. Why not just go earlier with us?" I shrugged and sat back. We drove in silence for the rest of the way.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for this really really really short chapter. I have stuff going on tonight, so I thought I might as well squeeze this short chapter in. Please don't hate me for it!**_


	10. Unexpected Encounters

I set my pencil down, finishing my last exam ever. Looking over at Sloane, I noticed that she had been done forever now. She smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up. The class finally ended and we walked out together.

"So are you going to Seattle with us tomorrow?" Sloane asked as we headed to my car.

"Most likely. I can't really say no to Rachel," I answered back. "Plus, she's already set her guest room up for me. I'm pretty sure she wants me to move up there with her."

"What's stopping you?" I froze in my tracks. Did Sloane really just ask that? "What? After graduation on Tuesday, you're free. You majored in lit, so when you can get a job at a publishing company or work as a writer. And I know you hate bright sunshine, and love music. Seattle is perfect for you. Don't worry about me, I'll visit from time to time."

"But I can't leave Rudy. If I leave, there'll be no one to take care of him." Sloane bit her lip contemplating whether she should tell me something.

"Don't be mad, but Jack's thinking of letting Rudy go..." My anger sparked.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. "Get in the car." Sloane complied and got in.

"Kim? Where are we going?" She asked timidly. I didn't bother answering her. Pulling out my phone, I quickly dialed Jack's number. He picked up after the first ring.

"Kim," he greeted.

"Why are you letting Rudy go?" I yelled.

"Kimb-"

"Don't you 'Kimberley' me! This is my uncle we're talking about! This has been his job for over forty years! How dare you fire him! You piece of sh-"

"Kimberley!" Jack's voice was harsher now. It was as if he was someone different. More controlling, tyrannical, dominant. "I will explain to you. You can come over to my office. I will be waiting," and with that he hung up and me.

I quickly drove Sloane home. She didn't bother asking me what was going on, good thing I didn't want her to. Jack's office was in downtown LA. It was one of the bigger buildings of the area. I parked right outside in front of the valet. After handing the valet boy my keys, I stormed inside. The lady at the front desk was not amused when she saw me enter. I probably looked like I didn't belong there in my blue jeans, white t-shirt, and grey Converse. "May I help you?" she asked with monotone.

"I have a meeting with Mr. Berkley," I tried to say as professionally as possible. The lady looked at me as if I were a joke.

"Do you have proof of this meeting, ma'am?"

"No, but he called me about half an hour ago. You can call him and say that Kimberley Crawford is waiting for him," I challenged. The lady rolled her eyes and picked up the phone. After dialing the number, she waited.

"There's a Miss Kimberley Crawford who says she has an appointment with Mr. Berkley," she said. Obviously, Jack hadn't answered the phone himself; it must have been his personal secretary or something. Counter lady's eyes widened in surprise as she put the phone down. "Third floor, Miss Crawford. I'm terribly sorry for the way I behaved earlier," she apologized. I nodded and headed for the elevator.

The third floor was dedicated to only Jack's office. The lady behind this counter was much younger and seemed nicer. I slowly walked up to her. "Hello," I greeted. "I'm here to see Mr. Berkley?" Before she could speak, a voice boomed from behind me.

"Kimberley," I turned to see Jack standing in the doorway of his office. His eyes were filled with anger, probably from almost calling him a piece of shit...

"Hello Jack," I answered shyly. Jack gestured me into his office and I complied. He sat behind his desk and motioned for me to sit in the seat on the other side.

"Will you let me explain, Kimberley?" Jack asked as I sat down. I nodded. After a deep sigh, he explained, "Your uncle has been working for that house for over forty years, and he has honestly seen me grown just as he has seen you. At his age, he is old enough to retire. I decided that I would grant him the money needed for it. Yes, he needs a place to stay, and I am willing to pay for a home he can live in, any of his choice. Rudy deserves the best, and I am willing to give it to him."

Jack sat back, his eyes challenging me to say something. I was at a loss of words. He cared for Uncle Rudy, genuinely cared...

"How come you didn't tell me this before?" I asked quietly.

"Because I knew this was how you were going to act. You're always jumping the gun, Kim. And I care about you and your family." He cared about me? I thought it was fake by the level of professionalism he had. "Friday night, you seemed unsure of Seattle. I want to make sure you're one-hundred percent positive you want to go." Did I really want to go to Seattle? Yeah, it had all the things I loved, but I had never travelled out of California before.

"That depends," I answered. "I'm a little scared to go. It's a whole new city in a whole new town. I don't know what to expect."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that no one and nothing will hurt you," he comforted.

"Rachel lives in Seattle," I stated. "I think I'll be staying with her instead." Jack thought for a moment and sat back.

"I see," he said quietly. "How long will you be with her?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Well, I shouldn't be keeping you then. When are you leaving?"

"I'm still unsure, but I was planning to go with you and Brody, unless Rachel wants me to come earlier."

"Well I suppose you should talk to her then. I have a meeting now, but I will see you soon." That was his way of saying _get out_. I nodded and left the building. Once I got home, I quickly called Rachel. The receiver only rang once.

"Hey baby sis!" She greeted. There was noise in the background, almost as if she was in the middle of a crowd. In the back, I could hear a woman's voice from an intercom, but I couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Hey, Rachel," I greeted back. "What's with the noise? Where are you?"

"LAX."

"You're in California? Why?" I didn't even know why I asked. Rachel was the spur-of-the-moment type of girl. If she wanted to do something, she'd do it. "Of course you are. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Nope! Just hailed a taxi. I'm guessing you're still at that apartment with Sloane?"

Rachel showed up forty-five minutes later with three full suitcases. She wore a bright blue tight crop top that showed way more cleavage than I wanted to see and a pair of short short short shorts that barely held her ass in. Her blonde hair, paler than mine, was up in a half-do, and her emerald green eyes were hidden behind a pair of Ray-Bans. "Kimmy!" she smiled as she set her bags down. We embraced tightly. "I can't believe my baby sister is graduating in five days!" I laughed and helped her with her stuff.

"We don't have a guest room, so you'll have to crash on the couch. Is that ok?" I asked. Rachel took off her glasses and stared at the couch with an unpleasant look as if it were going to pounce at her any minute.

"It's your place, chief!" she said a little too brightly and sat at my kitchen table. "Oh my god, you're gonna fucking love Seattle!" I slightly winced at her use of profanity. Rachel kicked her feet on the table. She was already comfortable with this place.

"So you came here to take me to Seattle?" I asked as I sat across from her.

"That and to see you graduate," she answered and sat back. I smiled brightly. I didn't think that Rachel would actually come see my graduation. It meant so much to me. "And to help Uncle Rudy find a place. I'm planning to buy him a place in the suburbs." Rachel cared for Uncle Rudy as much as I did. Sloane came home twenty minutes later and nearly screamed with glee when her eyes fell onto Rachel.

"Oh my god! Rachel!" Sloane practically yelled. "All three of us under one roof? It's gonna be like a slumber party every night!" I chuckled and shook my head in amusement. Rachel decided that she wanted to go shopping, so we all agreed to have a girl's night out. My big sister refused to get into my car because it was a "death trap just waiting to happen", so we all piled up into Sloane's Mustang.

The Seaford Strip Mall was perfect for us. It was outside, cozy, and had tons of stores and restaurants. We stopped by a little boutique to pick out dresses. Sloane went for a nice coral skater dress that she could wear for graduation, while Rachel went for a strapless, body-con, red hot dress - or what I called a second skin. I decided to go with a flowing white halter-top dress that stopped right above my knees.

The three of us stopped at other stores, but eventually ended up at the Seaford Pub. We sat at the bar and chatted about what we were planning to do after graduation. By our third drinks, Rachel nearly choked on her olive martini. "Holy fuck..." she whispered as she looked at the front door. "That is one hot piece of ass..." Sloane and I followed Rachel's gaze, and my jaw dropped.

"I'll be right back," I said and walked over to the so called "hot piece of ass". "I have a feeling you're following me, Jack," I said to him with a small smile.

"And what makes you think that?" He asked with a mischievous grin.

"Of all the bars in the LA area, you pick the run down one in Seaford, which so happens to be the one where I am at." Jack chuckled and looked to where I was sitting. Rachel was eyeing him as if he were the last piece of cake.

"Is that Rachel?" I nodded. Jack knew Rachel really well in high school; they were in the same graduating class. They also used to date.

"She's here to see my graduation and to help out Uncle Rudy. Somehow she knew he was retiring," I explained. "I don't think she knows you're you though." Jack chuckled again and looked down at me.

"Why don't you come somewhere with me? I heard you finished your finals today, maybe we can celebrate." Jack held his hand out to me. My eyes darted to Sloane and Rachel, who were watching us closely, and back to his hand. Where was he going to take me? Rachel was in good hands with Sloane, so maybe I could leave for tonight and we could celebrate tomorrow or the actual graduation night. Biting my lip I nodded.

"Just let me talk to the girls," I said and walked over to the bar.


	11. Need

Jack and I walked silently along the pier next to the mall. The quietness was eating me alive and I wanted to say something. "So are you leaving tomorrow with Donna?" I finally asked. Jack looked at me for a second and looked back at the water.

"Donna insisted on coming with us, but I'm not sure if I'll actually be going," Jack answered. Our walking pace was getting slower.

"And why is that?"

"Because it looks like you won't be going. Rachel's in Seaford, so there is not point in you going to Seattle." I stopped in my tracks and looked up at him. He was staying because of me? Why would he want to stay? We only had one night of intimacy. Donna was probably the best thing right now for him. He should go with her.

"You should go with Donna," I said as our eyes met. There was something in those big brown eyes that I couldn't pinpoint. Was he hurt?

"And why is that?"

"Because..." I couldn't think of an answer. Truth was, I didn't want him to go with Donna. Yeah, she was gorgeous and _very_ close with Jack, but I also couldn't stand the fact of him being in another state with her. I hated him, but I cared for him.

"Do you not want to be with me, Kim?" His eyes flashed with pain. He wanted me to want him. Jack cared for me like I cared for him. I couldn't hurt him. Ever.

"I want you to be with me, but maybe it's for the best," My voice slightly cracked at the end. "Rachel wants me to move up to Seattle with her after graduation, I think I might." Jack ran his hand through his hair.

"You're leaving?" he choked.

"I don't know yet. Once I graduate, there's not anything to hold me back. Seattle sounds more appealing every ti-" Jack cut me off with his lips. They were desperate, needing. I complied, giving it to him. He needed this.

"Kim," he whispered against my lips. "Come with me." I nodded and followed as he took my hand.

We ended up at the house. Jack led me up to his room and turned me to face him. I knew that no one was home, for it was too quiet in the house. Jack's lips found mine and they moved in sync. They were needy like before, but there was something else. When he pulled away and rested his head against mine, I saw passion in his eyes. This was what he wanted. Me.

Our lips met again as my hands quickly worked to unbuttoned his shirt. Jack shrugged them off and pulled my top off. He scooped my legs from under me and carried me to the bed. Carefully laying me down, Jack went to work on my sneakers. He slowly pulled the laces, and tugged my shoes and socks off. His lips brushed against the insteps. It felt amazing. I pulled off my shorts and tossed them off the bed as he trailed kisses up my left leg.

When he reached my underwear, he slowly pulled them down. He looked at me greedily and I realized what he was going to do. His tongue found me. I was about to explode. My hands found themselves tangled in his hair as he flicked his tongue along my clitoris

* * *

_**A/N: Ah! Again sorry for the short chapter. I've been really really really busy!**_


	12. Love?

I woke up the next day in a large bed, naked. Talk about Deja Vu. But this time, someone was in the bed with me. His head was lying on my chest while his arm was resting on mine. Our legs were also a tangled mess. Slowly, I raised my hand and ran it through Jack's soft hair. Jack shifted a little and slowly raised his head. "Mornin'" he muttered tiredly. A small smile curled my lips up.

"Good morning," I answered. Jack gave me a small kiss and rolled off of me. "Are you going to Seattle?" Right on cue, I heard a cell phone ring on the night stand next to me. Jack reached over and picked it up. Without bothering to look at the caller ID, he answered.

"Berkley," he stated professionally. "Donna?" I slowly got out of bed and looked around for my clothes. By the time I was fully dressed, Jack was hanging up. "Donna wanted me to meet her early at the airport." Slowly nodding, I gathered my things. He was leaving for Seattle with her. We just shared an amazing night of passion, and he was still choosing her. I should have known. Of course he would choose Donna. "I told her that Brody would be there instead and told her to have a nice trip; I won't be going," he explained. I turned to him. Jack chuckled at my surprised expression.

"You chose me?" I asked surprised. "You chose me over Donna? _The _Donna Tobin?" Jack slowly nodded.

"Of course. Why would you think I would chose her?" I looked down at me hands and flushed deeply.

"She's prettier, and you two seem closer," I simply stated. Jack got off the bed. He was in his boxers. I guess some time in the night, he must have put them on when I was asleep.

"Kim," he said as he took both my hands. "You and I have known each other longer than I've known Donna. You and I are much closer. You are also more than Donna to me." _Then why do you always sleep with her?_ I slowly pulled my hands away.

"Then why are you always with her? What is Donna to you?" I wanted an answer and I wanted it now. Crossing my arms against my chest, I gave him a stern look. Jack sighed and shook his head.

"Donna was a girl I met in high school. She was in the same graduating class with me. I was angry with the world, and Donna was able to give me a way to release it."

"And when you say a way out of it, you mean sex?" Jack slowly nodded as if he were ashamed. "How come I never heard of Donna when we were younger?" That was the one thing I wanted to know. Surly I knew her someway, but how come I didn't?

"That's because she went by another name back then, Claire McNamara," Jack explained. My jaw dropped. _The _Claire McNamara? That was insane. Claire transferred to Seaford High from Swathmore Academy during her sophomore year. Everyone knew her; she was rich, stunning, and new everything about everyone. She was the "It Girl" of Seaford. Why in the world would she change her name? Jack reading my mind answered, "She changed it because she wanted to put her past behind her, just like me." I looked at Jack curiously wanting to know the story behind that. "That is a story for another time, Kim," he said an kissed the top of my head.

Knowing I was at a loss, I nodded and headed for the door. "I should get going. Sloane's going to be leaving soon and Rachel will be home alone," I explained. Jack nodded and offered to take me home, which I gladly accepted.

Jack didn't drive; he had his personal driver do it instead. As we sat in the back together, Jack looked through his emails on his phone while I sat back and read a book I had in my bag. I slowly took a peek at him. He was so concentrated in his work. Workaholic? The thought of Jack being drowned in his work and dealing with stacks and stacks and stacks of papers made me slightly smile. "Something amusing you, Kim?" He asked not looking up from his phone. I giggled slightly and shook my head. Jack's lips curled up into a smile as he reached for my hand. I slowly pulled back. "Is there something bothering you? I would think we reached the point where we can hold hands since we already had two nights of intimacy," he joked, but his smile slowly dropped as he noticed my serious face. "What's wrong, Kim?"

"What am I to you, Jack?" I asked. This was the one question I wanted to know. We used to be so close, and then he shut me out, and then came back and had sex with me- twice. "We have sex, but I know you're having sex with Donna- or Claire- or whatever you call her. Am I just someone you screw around with for fun? To 'release your anger'?" Jack's jaw dropped at my sudden outburst. He didn't know what to say. Sighing and shaking my head, I sit back and we sit in silence until I'm dropped off at home.

Sloane already had her bag out by the front door when I came in. The smell of Rachel's cooking wafted from the kitchen. "Hello?" I walked into the kitchen to see Rachel by the stove. She turned to me and her face flashed a million different emotions- worry, anger, sadness, happiness, etc.

"Where the hell have you been? I was waiting for you all night!" She yelled as she turned to stove off. Even though I was the more mature one of us, Rachel was definitely overprotective over me. "Did you sleep with that guy from the bar? Do you even know who the fuck he us?" I held my hands up to silence her, which she did.

After a deep breath, I answered, "He's the guy that Uncle Rudy works for, Jackson Berkley. He went to school with us and we're... together. And yes I did sleep with him." Rachel blinked at me for a second. "Jackson is also Jack Brewer from high school," I quietly added. Rachel's jaw dropped.

"You fucked with Jack Brewer? Seaford High's bad boy? The one I dated for a month?" She continued asking more and more questions. I eventually tuned her out and just nodded. Sloane walked in all dressed up five minutes later.

"What's this about Berkley?" She asked as she sat herself at the kitchen table.

"Kim fucked him!" Rachel blurted. Sloane looked over at me.

"Again?"

"What do you mean 'again'? This has happened before?" Rachel was about to explode. "My baby sister has been screwing around with that piece of shit?"

"Well, I don't think 'piece of shit' would suit me very well," A voice sounded from the kitchen doorway. All three of our heads turned to see Jack leaning against the doorway with his arms folded against his chest. "Hello, Rachel. It's been a while hasn't it?" A smirk curled up his lips.

"How did you get in here, Jack?" I asked quietly, not daring to look him in the eye.

"Brody let me in. He's here to pick Sloane up." As if on cue, Brody poked his head in and smiled at Sloane.

"Who gives you the right to fuck my baby sister?" Rachel demanded. The level of intimidation was equal between the two.

"No one needs to give me the right. Your 'baby sister' complied to it," Jack said with a shrug. Rachel gaped at me.

"I'm going to go to Rudy. I'll be back at three," She excused angrily and headed for the door. Before she left, I quickly ran after her.

"Rachel," I called as she turned to me. "Please don't tell Uncle Rudy about Jack and me. Promise?" Rachel closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose as if she was having a bad headache. She eventually opened her eyes and nodded.

"Promise," she said and headed out. Brody and Sloane left ten minutes later. That left just Jack and me alone. When I got back into the kitchen, he was sitting at the kitchen table, looking through my laptop that I usually left there.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked as I snatched the computer away from him. Jack looked up at me with a serious face.

"I was looking through your writing. You're very talented, Kim," he complimented. I let out an unladylike snort.

"Flattery will get you no where, Mr. _Berkley_," I emphasized his last name as if it were poison. Jack's eyebrows furrowed as he took in what I just called him.

"Are we really going back to this?" He asked not amused. I nodded and set my laptop down on the counter. Jack knew why I was upset. He was using me to ease his anger. "Kim, when I didn't answer you in the car, I didn't mean to upset you. I was deciding what to say," he explained. "I've only slept with one person in my life, Claire, but only to appease the anger that raged through me since I was young. Every time I slept with her, I felt nothing, just peace, but when I was with you, I felt something I never felt before. I can't explain it, but you make me feel... different. It's almost like I'm in a dark, never-ending hole, and you're the rope that pulls me into the light. Just being with you takes away my anger. What are you doing to me?"

This time, I was at loss of words. He felt something with me? "Have you ever considered that maybe what you are feeling is love?" I slowly asked. Jack's face paled as he nervously ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm not capable of love, Kim. I don't know what it feel like and how to give it. It's a subject I refuse to touch. I have never loved anyone and no one will ever love me." I slowly reached out and held is face between my hands, so he would look at me. This man was hurt. He refused to believe that he could receive and give love. My heart ached for him.

"I love you, Jack," I said quietly as my lips brushed against his. It was true. Growing up with him, I felt a friendly love towards him and as we grew older, it gained momentum until now. Jack immediately stiffened and stood up, nearly knocking me over. He shook his head and paced the floor.

"You can't love me, Kim," he ordered sternly. "I'm not a man to be loved. You may say you love me, but I can't return it." he looked at me and my heart broke. His eyes were filled with pain, vulnerability, and confusion.

"Jack-" He held up his hand to cut me off.

"Goodbye, Kim," he hastily said and walked out the door, leaving me in the kitchen by myself. Did I break him?


	13. Space and Lyrics

I didn't see Jack for the next couple of days. He made an effort to let Rudy and me go the day after the whole "love incident". Rachel had found Uncle Rudy a place in the safest part of the Seaford area. Jack, keeping his promise, paid for his retirement and the home without question. He didn't even contact me about it. Rachel didn't ask about what happened between Jack and me. She just stood by my side and comforted me when she found me curled up in a ball on the couch. Sloane came back from Seattle on Sunday, beaming with happiness, but it dissolved when she saw my state. The three of us girls stayed with each other until graduation.

_I sat in the plastic chairs at the Seaford High gymnasium. A banner in front of the stage said "_Congrats to the Class of 2010_". I finally did it. I was graduating from high school. In about two months, I would be getting ready to move into UCLA and meet my new roommate._

I sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair with the other hundred students. My black cap and gown fitted nicely as I sat back. Since the names were being called alphabetically, I was near the front while Sloane was near the back. Her parents and older brother, Denny, flew out from New York last night to see her. I looked over at the crowd on the bleachers. Rachel, Uncle Rudy, Brody, and Sloane's family were all sitting with each other. All of them were smiling ear to ear. Their two girls were growing up.

_Rachel sat with Uncle Rudy in the crowd; they both looked so proud. I spotted a familiar face sitting next to Rachel. Brody? What was he doing here? He threw me his signature charmed smile and waved. I gave him a small wave back._

After the graduation, we all headed out to the front courtyard of the school, where the graduates would meet their families. Rachel pulled me into a tight embrace as Brody pulled Sloane into a kiss. After pulling away from Rachel, Uncle Rudy reeled me into his arms. "I'm so proud of you, Kimmy. Your parents would be too," he said. A sob escaped my lips as few tears fell down my face. When I was younger, I imagined my parents being there for big events, my Sweet 16, prom, high school graduation, college graduation, and even my wedding, but they weren't, but I knew that they were here in spirt. After letting me go, Brody walked over to me.

"Congrats, college graduate!" he said and hugged me tightly, lifting me into the air. "Jack told me to tell you 'congrats'." I stiffened. Jack sent a messenger? This wasn't the first time. Jerk.

_After the ceremony, I stood outside with my family and Brody. We all embraced and cried except for Brody. "Jack says 'congrats'. He wished he could be here, but got busy," Brody apologized as Rachel and Uncle Rudy got held in a conversation with one of my past teachers. I nodded and sighed.  
"Is the same busy when he couldn't make my Sweet 16? My acceptance party? What else is there?" Brody nodded slowly and held me tight.  
"He really misses you Kim, but things have been going on in his life," Brody explained. I sighed, not knowing that this was the last time I would be seeing Brody._

All of us made our way to Sloane's and my apartment. Sloane's dad pulled out the champagne, while Rachel and Denny pulled out the glasses. We all sat in the living room and chatted about little things. An hour into the "party", there was a knock on the door. "I got it!" Sloane said with a smile and dashed out of the room. I turned and continued my conversation with Denny. Denny and I dated for a little bit during my freshman year of high school, when he was a senior. It was nothing but hand holding and movie dates. We still continued to be good friends. Sloane came back a few minutes later with the person from the door.

"Who is it, Sl-" I was cut off by the sight in front of me as I turned. Jack was standing there with Sloane in his white linen shirt and black slacks. What was he doing here? I thought he was busy.

"Kimberley," he acknowledged. His eyes were locked on mine, no one else. Everyone seemed to have some kind of reaction to him standing there. Rachel seemed disgusted by his presence, Uncle Rudy was suspicious, Brody was amused, Sloane was concerned, and the rest of the Jennings were confused.

"Mr. Berkley," I greeted professionally. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought it might be inappropriate to send a messenger." he glanced over at Brody, who was smirking. "So I came to say my congrats in person." I slowly got up from the couch.

"That is very thoughtful of you, Mr. Berkley. May I speak to you outside?" I asked as politely as I could. Jack nodded and we walked outside of the apartment together. We stood on the front steps of the beginning. "You said goodbye, Jack," I said once we reached the steps. Jack sighed and ran his hand through his hair; it must have been a habit of his.

"I know," he answered in almost a whisper. "Do you understand how hard it is to be away from you? You make it too hard. What are you doing to me, Kim? I have tried so hard to refuse the attraction I have towards you, but every time I think I'm in the clear, I bounce right back. Then I realized what needed to happen. I need to be with you."

"Jack, you're confusing me," I argued. "One minute we're in bed together, another you're telling me that we can't be together, and another you tell me you need me. I just don't understand. You need to sort this out." It was true. Jack was a train wreck, but I couldn't fix him, only he could. Jack slowly nodded and looked down at me.

"Just tell me one thing," he commanded. "Do you or do you not want me to stay around with you?" I contemplated this for a bit. If I told him the truth, he would stay with me against his will, but if I lied to him I would push him away against his will. Sighing, I shook my head.

"I don't know. Sometimes I do and sometimes I don't," I answered. "But I want to tell you something. Saturday morning, when I told you that I loved you, that wasn't a lie. I grew up loving you because you were the only friend that stood by me through everything. You were my _only_ friend." Jack stiffened and closed his eyes as he absorbed what I had just said. He shook his head.

"Kim," he said painfully. "I can't give you what you want." He looked so much in pain. Without thinking, I reached up and pulled his lips to mine. We shared a slow kiss that was filled with sadness, angst, and I think love.

"But I can give you what you need," I whispered against his lips. Jack's eyes flew open. This time they were filled with anger. Talk about mercurial.

"What do you know about anything I need?" he spewed and pulled away from me.

"I grew up with you, Jack. I know y-"

"You don't know me, Kim! I changed. You see that fifteen year old boy who saved you from a stupid ass gang. I'm not that boy anymore," he said angrily. I pulled his face to look at me. He had no right to give me this outburst.

"You're right," I comforted. "You've changed, but I know that boy is still in there somewhere. If he wasn't, then you wouldn't be here right now. You would have just left." Jack thought about this for a minute and sighed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry that I don't understand, but I'm not sorry for all we've been through. It's your choice, Jack. You can either choose to forget me and go on with you life, or you can choose to stay and go through the challenges, but until you choose, I think we'll be needing some space." The words hurt me just as it hurt him.

"Kim-"

"I'll still be around, but I want you to make your choice. Okay?" he slowly nodded. I gave him a quick kiss and a goodbye before heading back inside.

After everyone left, Rachel and I cleaned up the apartment. Sloane decided that she wanted to celebrate with her family. As I cleaned the glasses in the sink, Rachel walked in with a box of pizza. "One steaming-hot cheese pizza for two!" she said with a laugh. I returned that laugh as I put the last glass away. "So what happened between you and Jack?" Rachel asked in between bites. My pizza slice froze midway to my mouth.

"Nothing," I simply stated and went back to eating my pizza. "I told him that we needed some space."

"And by space you mean?"

"Just space. And no, I haven't decided if I wanted to go to Seattle yet." Rachel nodded and we ate the rest of our dinner in silence. After the meal, Rachel decided to call it a night, while I sat in the kitchen reading a book. Just as I was putting it away, my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Kim!" Brody greeted. I could almost hear his smile.

"Hey, Brody. No offense by why are you calling? It's almost eleven."

"I know. It's just that I was at my parents place, and Grace showed me something she found in Jack's old room."

"With all due respect, I'd rather not know."

"But you have to see this. Remember how Jack used to write songs when we were younger?" I sighed. When we were young, I would sit with Jack in his backyard as he would play his guitar and scribble down lyrics on his worn out notebook. I loved watching him play music, just as he enjoyed watching me read.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Well, Grace found this sheet music she found in Jack's desk drawer. It's called _Memories_. I think you should check it out. I'm sending over a scanned copy to your email right now." I thanked Brody and hung up as I pulled open my email on my laptop. The paper was worn out but I was still able to read it.

The lyrics were beautiful. They were sad, but uplifting. Dark, but light. Jack wrote about _being in the dark, until you brought me to light_ and how this person was the reason he was falling and falling. I wished he was here, so I could smile at him and tell them how beautifully the words were written. The lyrics talked about missing someone they'll never see again. When I read that line, I knew who this song was for. Me. Jack wrote this song about me...


	14. Goodbye

_**A/N: *WARNING! INTENSE SEX SCENE AHEAD. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK***_

I printed the lyrics out and kept them with me where ever I went. Safely tucked in my bag, I could see them. Walking down the streets of Los Angeles, I absorbed my new-found freedom. No longer a college student, I was finally an adult. The sun was shining brightly, but there was a light breeze that cooled the heat. I was dressed in a pair of jean shorts, black flip-flops, a nice flowing white tank. Since everyone seemed busy with something, I went for a stroll down the vintage shops of the city.

By three in the afternoon, I had already obtained some old records by Frank Sinatra and an old Polaroid camera that still worked. Score! I stopped by a coffee shop that was known for its teas. Luckily, the line wasn't that long. After grabbing my ice tea, I turned around, but to only run into someone and spill my drink on the both of us. "Oh god. I'm so sorry," I apologized as I grabbed some napkins.

"No worries. It's fine," the voice said. I froze. Looking up, I met a pair of familiar brown eyes. He hadn't realized I was the one who ran into him. I was silent as I handed the napkins to Jack. "Thank you, Kim," he barely whispered. Nodding, I headed for the door. He was following me again. I knew it. "Kimberley," Jack called, but I ignored him, running out of the shop. He ran after me. Grabbing my arm he turned me around. "You're running?" He looked pained. I slowly nodded.

"I said we needed space," I answered, looking down. Jack ran his hand through his hair.

"So by that , you're avoiding me?" He sounded hurt. I didn't want to hurt him like this.

"I'm not avoiding you, Jack. I'm just waiting till you make your choice." He needed to make his choice. I didn't want to make it bias. Jack needed to make the choice on his own. "Goodbye, Jack," I said and turned on my heel. He didn't grab for me, nor did he call my name; he let me go, just like that.

Rachel was waiting when I got back home. She was sitting on the couch in the living room, flipping through channels. "There isn't anything on," she complained and turned to me. "Find anything cool?" Her eyes trailed down to the shopping bag in my hand. "I'm guessing vintage?" I nodded and set it down. Sitting my self next to her, I kicked my feet up and rested my head on her shoulder. "You okay?" I shook my head.

"I saw Jack today," I stated more sadly that I intended. I wasn't upset about seeing Jack; I was upset that he let me go. Was that his choice?

"Did he do something to you?" I shook my head again.

"No... Yes- I don't know. I left and he didn't chase after me."

"What did you expect? Jack to run after you and scoop you up in his arms?" What was I expecting? Jack to tell me to stay with him? God, I was an idiot. "So I was thinking about heading back to Seattle on Friday. You can still come with me if you want ," Rachel offered as I shrugged. Seattle was sounding better by the minute.

"I'm still thinking about it."

* * *

"So are you going?" Sloane asked as I sorted my laundry.

"I'm not sure yet. Would you be upset if I sad yes?" Sloane contemplated it for a minute.

"Yeah, but then I'd be happy that you're finally going to be somewhere where you're happy." She flashed me a smile and hugged me. Sloane was like a sister to me. She was always there for me through the ups and the downs.

"Kim!" Rachel's voice yelled from the hallway. "There's someone here for you!" Sloane and I shared a glance and I shrugged. Poking my head out of the door, I met eyes with my visitor. Taking a gulp, I headed to the ground door.

"Hello, Jack," I greeted.

"Kim," he acknowledged. "May I come in?" I nodded and gestured for the kitchen. Rachel, knowing better, went into my room and came back out with Sloane.

"We're going to go run a few errands. Be back in an hour!" She said with more enthusiasm than needed and dragged Sloane out the door with her. Following Jack, I wondered why on Earth was he here? There were a million answers.

"Is there a reason why you are here?" I asked as I set up a pot of coffee. Jack made himself comfortable by sitting himself down at the kitchen table, not answering my question. "I might be leaving for Seattle with Rachel on Friday." He stiffened at this and stared blankly at me.

"You're leaving?" A million emotions flashed through his eyes, sadness, guilt, anger, vulnerability, etc. "That's three days away." I slowly nodded and poured to steaming coffee into two mugs. Handing one cup to Jack, I sighed.

"I'm free to make my own decisions. It isn't official yet, but it's most likely a yes."

'"What if I keep you from leaving? Stay with me. Come live with me, Kim," he pleaded frantically.

"Jack-" I was interrupted by Jack's lips on mine. We moved in sync as Jack stood up. He bent down and scooped my legs out from under me. Our lips didn't break apart as he carried me to my room. His teeth lightly tugged on my lower lip causing a soft moan to escape me. I felt the world shift as I was lowered onto my bed. It was smaller than Jack's, but it would have to do. My hands reached up to Jack's hair and tugged causing a Jack to let out a groan that made me melt. Our hands flew at each other. Before I knew it, we were both completely naked.

Jack ran his hand down my body, caressing every curve. His touch shot electricity through me. With his hands on me, his lips latched onto my neck. I dropped my head back onto the pillows from the wonderful sensation. Everything about this seemed wrong, but it also felt so right. All of a sudden, Jack's touch left me. He lifted himself from me and reached for something on my night stand. "Kim, did you put this here?" He asked with a hint of amusement. I slowly opened my eyes to see Jack holding a small packet in his hand. My eyes widened when I realized what it was.

"R-Rachel must have left that in here," I stuttered. A condom?! Really Rachel? Jack chuckled and tore the packet.

Handing me the condom he said, "Here, I want you to put it on for me." My jaw dropped as my eyes trailed down to his _down there_. He took both hands and held them over his considerable length. "Place it right here," he ordered as he lowered the condom on his tip. "Then just roll it down," I complied, careful not to hurt him. I sat back and admired my work. "There, wasn't that hard," Jack joked and laid me down. He slowly sank into me.

Almost immediately, he started to move. Fast. It was amazing and passionate, exhilarating. My hands found themselves on Jack's back as my nails dug into his skin. The sounds of skin slapping skin, heaving breathing, and moans echoed through the room. I didn't care about being quiet; I let it all go. Jack's mouth sound itself latched on my left breast as he continued pounding into me over and over again. The sensation shivered through my whole body. The bed creaked with every thrust. Thank God, Rachel and Sloane left us alone.

"God... Kim..." Jack groaned as he buried his head into my neck. I wanted to respond, but all that came from me were loud moans and heavy breaths. Jack's hot breath hit me with every thrust. I was almost to my climax; I could feel it.

"Jack..." I whimpered. Jack quivered inside of me, he was about to hit his climax too. Not being to hold it any longer, I came. Unraveling in Jack's arms as he reached his climax with me. He collapsed on top of me and we laid there for what seemed like forever.

"What are you doing to me, Kim?" He mumbled against my skin. I couldn't answer. Jack took all the energy out of me. I think the better question was, what was he doing to me? After regaining my energy, we both got dressed quietly. _Say something, Jack. _He didn't.

Then it hit me. Jack had just used me like how he used Claire. He was upset, confused, angry when he came to see me, and I just relieved relieved it for him. Covering my mouth just as a sob escaped it, I quickly turned away rom him. "Kim?" Jack walked towards me, but I held my hand in front of me.

"You used me," I accused. Jack looked taken aback. He hadn't realized it, but he did. I was turning into Claire to him, nothing but someone who he just screwed. "You used me just like you use Claire." Jack shook his head and ran his hand through his hair as he tried to figure out what to say.

"I didn't- I mean... Kim..." I shook my head and pointed out the door, silently telling him to get out. He sighed and complied. "I'm sorry," he whispered and headed out the door.

"I made my choice, Jack," I said just as he reached the front door. "I was right. There's nothing left for me here. I'm leaving for Seattle with Rachel." The words hit both of us and the tears came pouring as Jack stared at me stunned. He didn't know what to say, but it was my way of telling him, he still had to make his choice, leave or stay. He closed his eyes and thought for a minute. When they opened, I already knew his answer. His eyes flooded with pain and guilt. "Goodbye, Kimberley." and with that, he left. He made his choice.

That night, I cried more than I had ever cried in my life. He was gone. He left. Why was I crying? I hated him... But I loved him... Everything about him just tore me apart. I lost him. I lost him, again.

_***END OF PART 1***_


	15. PART II: Starting Over

_**A/N: Hey readers! Thanks for supporting this story! This fanfic has already been the longest and most successful one I've written. Thanks for not giving up on me after reading the tragic ending of part 1, but to be honest, what kind of author would I be if I didn't play with my readers' hearts? ;) Also, I decided that I am going to write this in three parts like**_** Fifty Shades of Grey_ and_ Thoughtless _(If you love this story, you'll love the Thoughtless series by SC Stephens). _****Anyways,**_** thanks for waiting for the highly anticipated part 2! Enjoy!**_

_**Second A/N: For those of you who are wondering why this chapter is posted twice, I decided that I was going to make some minor tweaks to the characters. Please don't hate me!**_

The rain drizzled on the window of Phil's Bar. The sky was cloudy and dark, but it seemed lovely and comforting. I moved up to Seattle from LA three months ago with my sister. Within the first week, I was able to nab a job as a waitress at Phil's. Phil was an uncle of Mika's. She gave him a call the day I moved up and I ended up getting the first pick. The job payed well and the coworkers were exceptionally nice, but I was going to leave the job in a week. Once I moved up here, I was able to score an interview at a near by publishing company as the assistant. After going through all the paper work and hassles, I was offered the job. I was going to start working next week.

Rachel walked into the bar at her usual noon time and sat at her usual corner table. I quickly brought over her beer and sat across from her. "How much do you bet that the guy by the bar over there is going to make a move on you before he leaves?" Rachel asked as she discreetly gestured to a young man. I slowly turned to see a good looking guy a little older than me. He had blonde hair that was slicked back and striking bluish grey eyes. His thin lips curled up into a small smile as he acknowledged me. I flushed deeply and turned to Rachel.

"No way," I argued. "He's probably checking _you_ out." Rachel let out a laugh and shook her head. After having a short conversation about our day, I went back to work. The bar boy never left. Since he was in my portion of the bar, I had to attend to him. "Need anything else?" I asked as I handed him his glass of beer.

"No, thank you," he answered with a dazzling smile to which I flushed deeply.

"Just holler if you need me. The name's Kim." I smiled at him and went back to the other customers. By closing time, bar boy hadn't left, neither did Rachel. She eyed him from across the room every so often, probably he'd come over and nibble on her ear or something along those lines. Right before I was going to tell him to leave, he did. I picked up the receipt as he walked out the door and my jaw nearly dropped.

_Thank you, Kim. I'll be back soon._

Sure enough, his number was written down underneath. I laughed and shoved the little note in my back pocket. Rachel perked up as I walked over to her. "Let me guess, blonde beauty left his number for you?" She asked suggestively to which I nodded and laughed. We laughed together and headed out to the parking lot together. I wasn't paying much attention until I ran straight into someone.

"Ugh," I snorted as I fell to the ground.

"Oh God, I'm really sorry," a guy's voice said as he held his hand out for me. I took and stood up to find myself staring at a pair of familiar hazel eyes. "Kim?" Brody looked astonished. "Kim!" he pulled me into a great bear hug causing me to laugh. "I can't believe you're here- I mean, I knew you were in Seattle, but- wow." I couldn't help but giggle at a stunned Brody.

"It's good to see you too, Brody. Is Sloane with you?" I looked around the parking lot. Brody shook his head.

"No, she went to visit her family back in New York for the week. She wanted to come though," He explained.

"And what about?" I didn't need to finish the question. Brody knew exactly who I was talking about. He looked everywhere but me and sighed deeply.

"Yeah," he answered. "He's here, but on business. Don't worry, I won't tell him that I saw you." I quietly thanked him. After one more hug and goodbye, we parted ways.

Rachel and I drove home in silence. She knew that once the topic of _him_ was up, then there was no point in talking at all. The apartment we were staying out was in downtown Seattle. It was spacious, but cozy. It was perfect for two roommates. Once we got home, I quickly shut myself inside my room and laid down on the bed, not bothering to change out of my work clothes. I barely slept that night.

I spent the rest of my week working hard and attempting to forget about him, but I couldn't. On the last day of work, Phil made sure that everyone was around to celebrate. We had cake and a traditional food that Phil liked to make, falafel balls. They were actually pretty good.

I walked into the large building titled _Weaver Publishing House_ on a cool, rainy day. Everything about this place screamed EXPENSIVE! The lady behind the front desk was kind and nicely directed me to the main office. She was definietly a lot nicer than other secretaries I had met. Hesitantly, I knocked on the office door of my new boss. "Come in," he ordered. My jaw nearly dropped. Sitting behind behind a large desk in front of ceiling-to-floor windows that overlooked the Seattle skyline, Blonde Beauty smiled charmingly at me. His blue-tinted grey eyes striked into mine. The beautiful man stood up from his seat and walked around the desk. "Didn't you work at Phil's? Kim, right?" he asked with amusement. All I could do was nod.

"No need to be nervous, Kim," he cooed and held his hand out. "Richard Weaver, but all the people in the office call me by Ricky. I suggest that you do the same." I slowly nodded and shyly shook his hand. Ricky had a strong grip. "Why don't I show you around? Shall we?" His smile brightened and it slowly eased my nerves.

I laughed and nodded, looping my arm into his. Ricky showed me everything I needed to know about the office, where the break room was, best times to take a break, who to trust and not trust, and even which bathrooms were the best to use at a specific time. "So last week, you were a waitress at an old bar, and now you're an assistant to one of the biggest publishing companies in Seattle. Are you sure you don't have a twin or something?" he asked with a laugh. I returned the laugh and shook my head.

"That waitressing job was an in between. I already went through the interview and such before working there, but I needed some money in the mean time," I explained. It was getting easier to talk to Ricky. The office seemed really busy. People were running around with papers, coffee, office supplies, etc. "Is the office always this busy?" Ricky looked around and shook his head.

"Today's special," he said. "A CEO of a big name company is coming to meet me today. If things go well, profits will sky-rocket. He should be here any minute now." On cue, the elevator dinged and opened. I couldn't see much with all the people surrounding the CEO, but I could see only the top of his head. When he came into the clear, my jaw dropped. My eyes found themselves staring at familiar shaggy brown hair, defined jaw, and a pair of big brown eyes. Jack...


	16. Dinner

Jack stopped in his tracks and stared at me. People around the office started to take notice at his sudden stop. The new girl caught the attention of the CEO with God given looks. I flushed from all the stares and quickly looked down. I felt like I was going to be sick. "Kim, are you ok?" Ricky asked with a worried tone. No answer came from me. Taking a deep swallow, I darted for the girl's bathroom. This couldn't be happening.

I turned on the faucet and splashed ice-cold water on my face. God, I hated fate. Before I knew it, a sob escaped my throat and I bawled in front of the mirror. "Hello?" A shy voice called as the door opened. A brunette with fringe bangs and round glasses poked her head in. "Kim, right?" She asked. I slowly nodded and tried to wipe away the tears. "I'm Julie, Ricky's personal secretary. I was wondering if you were okay." I didn't answer. My eyes trailed down to the glass of water in Julie's hand. "Here," she offered it towards me. "The water will help the sobbing." I thanked her and took three huge gulps.

Drying my eyes, I glanced at myself in the mirror. Blood-shot eyes, blotchy cheeks, and a runny nose were all that I saw. I was a mess. Before I could fix anything, the bathroom door swung open and in came one of the most beautiful girls I had ever known. "Kim! Oh my God! Are you okay?" Grace's energetic voice asked. I quickly wiped my nose and slowly nodded. "Don't lie to me, Kim."

Grace Berkley's long, silky, brown hair was tied in a high ponytail. She was dressed in a silk crimson blouse, a short and tight black skirt, and a pair of black stilettos. She looked more like a business woman than a- I didn't even know what her profession was... "Come here," Grace ordered as she pulled her Coach purse onto the sink and pulled out a small pouch containing travel-sized packages of all the makeup you could think of. Julie stepped in and helped out.

Five minutes later, when I glanced in the mirror, it was as if the past twenty minutes hadn't happened. There were no signs of swollen and blotchy cheeks, red nose, or even swollen eyes. Grace was a miracle worker. She looped my arm into hers and pulled me out of the small bathroom with Julie following close behind. Jack was still in Ricky's office, so I sat at my desk in front of the office and started my first day of work. Grace and Julie stayed close to make sure I wouldn't flee to the bathroom again.

An hour later, Ricky's door flew up and the two men were laughing over some kind of joke. All the women in the office gaped at the two beauties standing next to each other. And I admit, I might have gawked too- subtly. The two men looked like opposites. Jack's long brown hair and cold brown eyes contrasted with Ricky's slicked light blonde hair and piercing grey eyes, but the two had a powerful aura when standing next to each other.

As Jack shook hands, Grace popped up next to him. Ricky shared a handshake with her too. Before the Berkley siblings left, Jack stopped at my desk. "I will have someone pick you up after work, Kimberley," he said making sure only I could hear it. I knew that tone; it was the one he used when he made clear that there was no bull shitting about this. It was the tone that made it clear that I had to obey. Gaining my confidence, I held my head up high refusing to give him the answer he was looking for.

Knowing he couldn't force me, he just nodded and left followed by Grace. I slumped down in my hair and let out the breath I was holding. Was I seriously holding my breath?

"Kim?" I looked up to see Ricky's concerned eyes studying my face.

"Yes, Ricky?"

"Are you okay? You didn't seem so fine earlier." I merely nodded and plastered a bright smile on my face.

"Don't worry about it. I just had an upset stomach, but I'm fine now. No need to worry." Ricky's face read that he didn't believe me, but he just nodded and left me to my work.

* * *

"Goodnight, Julie," I said as I walked towards the elevator. She looked up from her computer and smiled brightly, waving her goodbye. The elevator was empty when I got in, probably because I was leaving a little early thanks to Ricky. When I got outside, my eyes fell onto a black, slick, _expensive_ Mercedes-Benz. I cautiously walked up to it as the driver of the car walked out and ran around to open the door for me. I nearly turned away when I saw the person in the car, but I didn't.

"Hello, Mr. Berkley," I greeted professionally as I slid into the backseat. Jack looked at me with a blank face; I hated that expression.

"Kimberley," he acknowledged and nodded to the driver. The car was smooth as it took off.

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking straight ahead. Jack watched me intently.

"Dinner." We said no more. There was no backing out of this. I made my choice to join him. We ended up at a restaurant called _Canlis_. Probably one of the most expensive and formal dining places I had every seen. Jack got out of the car first and held his arm out for me when my door opened. I hesitantly took it and we walked inside.

I felt so out of place in my work clothes. Jack must have noticed, for he bent down and whispered in my ear, "Have I taught you nothing? You are still very beautiful and you look very suited for a dinner here." I bit my lip and didn't respond. The waiter knew who Jack was the minute we walked in and we were seated immediately.

The first course was oysters. I watched as Jack took one of the shells, held it to his lip, and tilted his head back in one swift movement. It was mesmerizing to watch. "Eat, Kimberley," Jack ordered and I complied as I slowly picked up a shell. I had never tasted an oyster before, but there were always room for firsts. Before I held it to my lips, Jack reached over and stopped me. Picking up a lemon slice, he slow squeezed the juice out onto the meet, his eyes never leaving mine. As he set it down, I tilted my head back. Our eyes never left. It was slimy, gross, but surprisingly delicious.

I reached out for another one, but Jack stopped me. He reached out for one shell and held it up to my mouth. "Open," he commanded. I opened my mouth as Jack tilted the shell. He was feeding me. Actually feeding me. He was still a control-freak.

The main course was a duck, a whole roasted duck. "Am I supposed to eat this?" I asked mortified. Jack chuckled and took a sip of his champagne.

"No, Kimberley. This is for two, and don't worry. It tastes just like chicken," he comforted. I was about to cut myself a piece, but again, Jack stopped me. "Allow me." He fed me this course too. Jack was right, it did taste like chicken.

Lastly, the dessert came in. A combination of a cake and s'more was placed in front of me. It was a cake with, what I thought looked like cracker, layers. Banana slices were lined up on top with a criss-cross drizzle of chocolate and caramel. "I would have ordered you a crème brûlée, but I knew you would rather have the _mille-feuille_, a thousand papers in French," Jack explained. "Chocolate, bananas, caramel, and peanut butter." I dived right in. It was a mix of all of my favorite sweets. I was in heaven.

"By the look on your face, one would think you were having an orgasm," Jack joked. My eyes flew open and glared at him causing him to chuckle. I finished off the rest of the thousand papers and set my fork down, full. I reached over to pull my wallet out of my bag.

"Kimberley, I have this," Jack said as he handed his credit card to the server. "It was my treat." I nodded and slowly sat back. After the server came back with the credit card, Jack stood up and held his hand out for me.

"Shall we?" he asked with amusement. I nodded and stood up, taking his hand. When we walked outside, Jack held his hand up at the driver of his car. The driver nodded and drove off. What was going on?

"I thought that maybe we could go for a walk," Jack explained. Knowing I had no choice, I merely nodded and hesitantly looped my arm into his. We walked in silence down the streets of Seattle.

"Why did you ask me to dinner, Jack?" I asked quietly. Jack's lips slightly curled up at the sound of his name.

"I was up on business, so I thought I might as well catch up with you."

"Eight years ago, you left without a word. Three months ago, you showed up and left again." Jack stopped and turned to me.

"I didn't want to leave, Kim." His voice slightly cracked at the end. "And to be fair, you pushed me away." I immediately let go of his arm and looked up at him.

"Well to be fair, I still gave you a choice," I argued and stormed off ahead. I heard Jack following me close behind. He grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. Pain and guilt flooded through his eyes. Jack held onto my arms as if I was going to run away from him- again.

"Don't go, please," he pleaded, his grip tightening. He was lost in the darkness, and I was the only one who could show him the way. I tentatively reached up and caressed his cheek. His breath hitched when my palm meet him. Closing his eyes, Jack leaned into my touch and kissed the heel of my hand. Without thinking, my lips touched his. I too, had been lost in the darkness, but unlike Jack, I was falling and falling into a darker hole.


	17. Boyish Charm

My eyes flew open as I awake from my slumber. Looking around, I realized that this wasn't my room in my little apartment. I was in an expensive and spacious hotel room. Someone was wrapped around me like a vine. That someone was Jack. His head was lying on my chest while his leg was draped over mine and his arms were holding me tight. There was one thing that puzzled me though; we were both fully clothed.

_Pulling away from the kiss, I rested my forehead against Jack's. We were both in pain, and we needed each other for comfort. "Will you spend the night with me?" He practically whispered. I slowly nodded and took his hand._

I slowly unraveled Jack from me, careful not to wake him up and walked out to the living space of the hotel room. It too, was also very expensive and spacious. I took in my surroundings as a knock came from the door. Careful not to awake Jack, I quickly scurried to the door and opened to be face to face with room service. "Breakfast for Mr. and Mrs. Berkley?" the girl with the car, with a name-tag that said _Jennifer,_ asked. _Mr. and Mrs. Berkley? Seriously?_ I nodded and let the cart in. Jennifer wasted no time with setting up breakfast. Before I knew it there was at least two of everything from the menu set up on the dining table behind the couch. I thanked Jennifer as she left. Deciding to wait for Jack to wake, I took a shower.

_We made our way to Jack's hotel called the _W_. It was right in the center of downtown Seattle. Jack's room was on the top floor. I believe it was called the _Extreme Wow Suite_. Once we entered the large room, Jack's lips were already on mine, but it wasn't full of passion or lust; it was filled with affection and sadness. We both knew that I didn't come up here for sex. I came up here for comfort._

When I got out of the shower, Jack was already sitting at the head of the table with a bagel in one hand and the daily newspaper in the other. He put both down when he noticed me walk in. Since I had no clothes with me, I dressed myself in one of Jack's white linen shirts and sweats; both here baggy, but they worked. "Good morning, Kim," he greeted with a smile as I sat down.

_Without a word, Jack pulled off his shirt and changed his dress pants into sweats. He handed me one of his t-shirts, which I gladly accepted. After changing, we crawled into the king sized bed together. Jack wrapped his arms tightly around me. "Thank you, Kim," he whispered as he kissed the top of my head. "Thank you for everything." Before I could answer, I was overcome with sleep._

"Sleep well?" I asked as I scooped up some fruit onto my plate and poured myself some coffee. It smelled divine.

"Surprisingly, yes," Jack answered as he poured himself a cup o' Joe. We ate in comfortable silence, grateful for each other's company. Occasionally, I would look up to meet his eyes and we would share a small smile. Sadly, these little moments came to a halt, when a ring of a cell phone came from my purse on the couch. I quickly snatched it out and answered.

"Hello?" I asked meekly.

"Where the hell are you?!" Rachel yelled causing me to wince. Then it hit me; I forgot to tell her I was with Jack.

"I'm at the W- with Jack." There was silence at the other end, but in the background I could hear slight murmuring. "Rachel? Who's there with you?"

"Just a guy I met last night." I rolled my eyes; of course she had a guy over- like every other night. "Look, just be careful with, Jack. I don't want to see a heartbroken Kim, understand?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," I comforted. After exchanging our goodbyes, I hung up and sat back down at the dining table. I looked up at Jack to see him reading the newspaper again.

"I have to go to work, Jack," I said as I took a sip of my coffee. Jack put his paper down and looked at me with a hint of amusement.

"Actually, no you don't," he answered as his lips curled up into a mischievous smile. "I bought Weaver Publishing last night, so I am officially your boss's boss." I couldn't help but laugh at his statement. "So as my first order as your boss's boss, I ordered that you would be staying home today to help me with a publishing project. Richard, of course, allowed this."

"Since when were you into publishing and literature?" I asked, leaning in curiously.

"Ever since I found out you were working at a publishing house."

"So you've been stalking me."

"More like researching to an extent." I laughed at this and finished my breakfast.

Jack ordered clothes to be bought for me. Looking in the mirror, I noticed how amazing Jack's taste was. He picked out a white halter-top and a maroon skirt that ended right above my knees. In addition to those, he also purchased a pair of grey _Vans_. The look was complete when I tied my hair into a high ponytail. Grace came by mid-morning and dropped off some of her make-up to me gladly. I only applied a coat of mascara and lip gloss.

When I stepped into the living space, Jack was standing in front of the TV on the phone. He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans with a black polo shirt; the top two buttons were undone which made him look just so yummy. His arms were exposed just the way I liked. You definietly could tell he worked out. He slipped on _his_pair of grey _Vans _as he hung up on the phone. Did he buy those shoes on purpose?

"You look nice," I complimented as I stepped towards him. Jack smiled and held his hand out which I gladly took.

"The same goes for you," he answered as he kissed my knuckle causing me to blush.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, but I believe you will enjoy it." He flashed me a charming smile that lit up his whole face. And for once, he looked like a carefree young man; I hoped I could see more of that in the future.


	18. Good Boyfriend Good Girlfriend

Jack and I walked around downtown Seattle with my arm looped into his. We shared small talk about the last three months. Laughing and smiling, we almost forgot about our past. Almost. There was still a patch of darkness in both of us, but we were choosing to ignore it.

I still had no idea where we were going, but we ended up at small bar. It was small but cozy, almost like Phil's. "Jack? What are we doing here?" I asked curiously. He knew I rarely drank. The only times I drank were graduation with Sloane's family and- that was it. Before he could answer, a band took the small stage.

"Afternoon, people," Brody greeted with a charming smile. The people gathering around the stage went crazy. I rolled my eyes.

"You brought me to see Brody perform?" Jack chuckled and nodded.

"If I'm not mistaken, I believe you once told me you loved watching us play and write," He answered and smiled brightly.

"Yeah, when I was thirteen. That was eleven years ago."

"Do you not enjoy it anymore?" The music started playing. It wasn't a upbeat rock song like I'd expect from a band in a bar; it was a slow rock song that made me want to sway back and forth.

"I never said that," I argued and held my hand out to Jack. "Will you dance with me?" Jack gladly took my hand and pulled me close. With his hand placed on my waist while mine was placed on his shoulder, we swayed back and forth. I was always a terrible dancer, but Jack made it easier. He spun me and even made me dip causing me to laugh.

"You're very light on your feet, Mr. Brewer," I teased and stepped closer to him. He stiffened under my hands. Did he really not want to be reminded of his past? Regretting what I said, I sighed and slowly pulled away, but Jack's hand that was on my waist moved to the small of my back and pulled me close.

"Don't," he began. "You're doing it again, Kim." His eyes were filled with earnestness. I strangely found myself attracted to it, or maybe it was because my body was so closely pressed against his.

"Doing what?" My voice came out higher than I expected. Was I really this nervous?

"Attempting to run." Jack's voice seemed huskier to which my knees weakened to. His fingers looped through my hair and hooked a lock behind my ear. It then trailed down to caress my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. He felt the attraction to. "We can't do this here, Kim," he whispered in my ear. I bit my lip and nodded sadly. "But we can go to the storage closet." My eyes flew open. He didn't really mean that, did he?

"Breathe, Kim," Jack urged with a hint of amusement. I slowly let out the breathe I was holding. "What is going on in that blonde head of yours?"

"I should start calling you Mr. Mercurial," I whispered. Jack laughed and spun me around.

"It has a slight ring to it," he mused as he pulled me up from another dip. The song slowly ended and a new one started. The tall Latino behind the drums hit his sticks together four times and started a beat. Brody then joined him on the guitar and started singing the lyrics. I froze when he sang. The song sounded familiar, not the melody, but the lyrics did.

"This song," I whispered to myself. "I know it." Jack stiffened once again and looked down at me.

"How do you know this one?" he asked confused.

"Grace found it in your old room at your parents' place, and Brody sent it over to me," I explained. Jack nodded. "I know that you wrote it about me when we were younger. Why?" Jack thought for a moment.

"I didn't think you'd ever find it." So he never wanted me to hear it. He was being secretive again. God, I hated it. "It was right before I left for Yale. I was writing down my feelings and was attempting to forget my past."

"So I was your past? You were trying to forget me?"

"Yes, but now I regret it." Was that a lie he was trying to cover up? "I want us to start over, Kim. You and I have been struggling lately and now we've been mending whatever has been going on between us. The past three months had been hell. I didn't realize how much I needed you until we split, so please, can we try this?" He really wanted this.

I answered him with my lips on his. We moved in sync and it wasn't filled it lust of passion; we were connected through love. Pulling away, I rested my forehead against his.

"I guess I should take that as a yes." I nodded and laughed, kissing him one more time.

* * *

"Morning, Julie!" I greeted with a smile as I stepped out of the elevator. Julie returned the smile and waved. Making my way to the my desk, I ignored all the stares people were throwing at me. They were probably staring due to the fact I ran off when Jack approached me on the first day.

Ricky poked his head out of his office as I sat down in my little chair. "Hey, Kim. There's a stack of new manuscripts in my office. Some help?" He asked. I nodded and headed in.

I headed to the desk to pick up half of the stack, but stopped when I noticed a picture next to the computer. "Is that Grace Berkley?" I asked as I picked up the frame. Sure enough, little Grace Berkley was smiling brightly as she was blowing a kiss. Her beautiful, warm brown eyes were sparkling at me.

"Uh, yeah," Ricky replied nervously and ran his hand through his hair. "How do you know her?"

"I'm dating her brother. I didn't know you two had a thing going on."

"We've actually been going out for a couple months ago, three actually, but we had to make it look professional in front of Jack." I nodded. Three months ago? She must have met Ricky when she came up with Brody and Sloane.

"Grace is a nice girl. Be good to her, okay?" Ricky laughed and nodded. I took half of the stack and sat at the couch in the corner of the room. We worked until closing time, when the city started to enter its nightlife. I was ready to go home and pass out. Just as I was picking up my last manuscript, Julie spoke through the intercom.

"Ricky? The Berkleys are here," she announced.

Ricky, who was just as tired as I was, rubbed his sleepy eyes and replied, "Send them in." He straightened his tie and sat up straight in his seat as Jack and Grace walked in. Jack and Ricky shook hands as Grace watched Ricky affectionately. It was adorable watching Grace. She was "Baby Berkley", but she was a grown woman.

"I came by to pick Miss Crawford up, but Grace insisted on tagging along," Jack explained. I slowly stood up from the couch and made my way to the trio.

"Well if you'd like, I can bring Grace back to the hotel later," Ricky suggested. Grace looked up at her big brother with pleading eyes. Chuckling, Jack nodded at her.

"Sounds good," he answered. "Kim?" Jack held his hand out for me, which I gladly took. After saying our goodbyes, we headed out of the building. Jack's black Mercedes was waiting for us out front. He opened the door for me like a gentleman.

Jack had been attempting to be a good boyfriend, and I had to admit, he was. He was great at it! But didn't realize it. I hoped I was being a good girlfriend to him.

We made it back to my apartment, so I could grab my things, because I was again, staying the night. Jack insisted on coming up with me, which I allowed knowing I couldn't say no. Rachel wasn't home, but she would know I was staying the night, considering I had been doing it every other night.

"You can't always be coming to the hotel, Kim," Jack stated as he helped me put my toiletries in my little pouch. I looked up at him, slightly hurt from his words. "I mean, I'm leaving back to LA in two days. Why don't you come back with me?" His voice sounded hopeful. I set my pouch down.

"I can't just drop everything and leave, Jack," I replied. "I have an amazing job, home, and everything I could ask for here."

"Everything?" Jack sounded hurt at that word.

"Well, not everything. You're not here."

"Then come back with me."

"I can't! I'm not like you. I can't just leave everything behind. My life has officially been set up here, and I will _not_ leave it for you." I regretted those words the minute they escaped my lips.

Those were the words he never wanted to hear. He wanted me by his side, but I was choosing everything over him. How could I do that? Without a word, he left the bathroom. A few seconds later, the front door opened and slammed shut. God, I did it again.

I didn't have to go to work the next day since it was Saturday. The minute I woke up, I quickly brushed my teeth, got dressed, and hailed a cab to the W. As I walked into the hotel, I pulled out my phone and dialed Jack's number; he didn't answer. Of course. I waited in the elevator till the top floor and broke into a sprint once the doors opened. Jack's room was at the end of the hall.

Jack's door was slightly opened. It seemed quiet inside. As I stepped in, I saw the girl I never wanted to see again. Bright red hair, killer long legs that wore black stilettos, Claire McNamara was sitting on the couch. She looked up at me with her green eyes and her lips curled into a smirk.

"Kim, right?" She asked. I didn't respond. "I've been waiting for you."


	19. Deserving the Best Promotion

"Hello Claire," I greeted as I crossed my arms. Claire's smirked dropped slightly.

"So Jack told you who I was? I figured he would have done that soon." She got up from her seat and glided towards me. Claire had at least a couple inches on me, but she didn't scare me- okay, she scared me slightly.

"I thought you were back in LA," I said coldly.

"I was, but I decided to pay a little visit, but now that I'm here, I guess I should tell you a little something about Jack." No. She wasn't going to do this to me. She wasn't going to break me from Jack, but I had to play into what she wanted to get rid of her.

"What? I already know what I need to know." Claire let out a laugh which made my toes curl. God, this bitch.

"You're really stupid, you know that?" She insulted. "Jack told you that I was the only woman he slept with before you, didn't he? Well, news flash, blondie. Yeah, I was the first girl, but definietly not the only one. You think you're so special because he went to school with you and grew up with you, but you grew up with a boy. I made him a man. You may think you're a woman, but in his eyes, you're still a little girl. Before you know it, you'll be another notch on his belt, you little whore, you slu-"

The sound of my hand contacting her cheek rang across the room. Claire stood there, stunned. "Bitch!" I screamed as she launched herself at me. Her hands grabbed locks of my hair as my arms gripped onto her shoulders. My knee sprung up to her stomach. A painful groan escaped her lips.

When I was younger, Uncle Rudy had me enlisted for karate classes. After several years of training, I was able to receive my second degree black belt. Thank God, it came in handy.

Her nine inch claws (Well, I think they were nine inches, but I was probably exaggerating) dug into my cheek as the other hand was firmly committed to pull my hair out. I felt a wet substance flow down my face.

Before I could do anything else, I was abruptly pulled back. "Kim!" Jack's voice was angry and dominating, but as I turned to face him, I saw fear in his eyes. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What the hell am I doing? What the hell have you been doing?" I yelled and forcefully pushed him away from me. "Just stay away from me." And with that, I was sprinting down the hall. The last thing I saw was a shattered Jack and triumphant Claire. God, I hated both of them.

The tears pour down as I entered a cab. I tearfully gave the driver my address, and he drove off without question. Rachel was already awake when I walked in. She sprang off the couch angrily.

"God, I was fucking worried about you! Where have yo-" She halted when she saw my distressed face. "Kim, your face." I fell into Rachel's arms and bawled my eyes out. Being the older sister, she wrapped her arms around me protectively. She led me to the couch where I laid my head in her lap and continued crying.

After my eyes were dry and my bleeding cheek was patched up, I spilled about the fight to Rachel. She stayed silent, but was extremely attentive. When I finished telling the tale, she only held me.

"Jack's a dick and Claire's a whore," was the only thing she said which made me laugh- only a little. The fight and crying had drained the energy from me, so I ended up drifting into a sleep, a long deep sleep.

I awoke to yelling.

"Get the hell out! You've already done enough," Rachel's angered voice rang through the apartment. Knowing better, I kept myself laying on the couch.

"I need to see her. I need to explain," Jack's voice replied. What was he doing here? Footsteps came towards the couch, but I kept my eyes shut. A hand tentatively stroked my head. I knew this touch too well. Slowly opening my eyes, the first thing they laid on was Jack's brown eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I sneered coldly. Jack sighed and sat back on his heels.

"What did Claire tell you?"

"Why should I tell you?" Jack sighed deeply and agitatedly ran his hand through his hair.

"God, Kim," he muttered. "Have you always been this stubborn?"

"Do you want me to get rid of this douche?" Rachel asked as she stood behind Jack. I shook my head.

"No. I want to talk to him outside," I said, standing up abruptly and stormed out of the apartment.

Jack followed close behind, not saying a word. Once we exited the building, I turned on my heel to face him. Jack's eyes widened when he saw the bandage patch on my cheek. He tentatively reached up and caressed my face. "Who did this?" he asked with a hint of fear.

"Claire," I muttered. Jack inhaled harshly through his teeth. "But I don't care. What I care about is what she told me."

"What did she tell you?"

"Everything you've been telling me is a lie."

"What exactly was a lie?"

"You being with only Claire and me. She told me you've been with other girls." My voice emotionally cracked at the end. I couldn't dare to think of another woman touching him, especially Claire.

"That was a lie from Claire," Jack said. "Claire was tricking you."

"And why should I believe you?" I admonished as I crossed my arms. Jack's eyes never left my cheek. He was blaming himself for it, I kew it.

"It's about trust, Kim," He whispered. I closed my eyes trying to collect my thoughts. Trust? I guess he was right, but how was I supposed to trust him? After everything we had been through. Sighing and opening my eyes, I nodded my head.

"I'll trust you, but I never want to see Claire again, okay?" I said. He nodded taking me in his arms. I sighed deeply as he kissed the top of my head.

"I'm so sorry, Kim," Jack apologized. "I never wanted to hurt you like this." I took a deep breath. For some reason, I found Jack's smell comforting and safe. This was where I wanted to be, with him.

* * *

I greeted Julie with my usual greeting when I entered the office. Jack left back to LA a month ago, but we still kept contact. We had to trust each other that neither of us would stray. He would come up to Seattle every weekend, but I still felt a barrier between us.

Ricky was sitting behind his desk when I entered with two cups of coffee. "Here you go," I said with a smile as I handed him his cup.

"You're an angel. Thank you, Kim," he replied with a dazzling smile. As I headed towards the door, Ricky said, "Wait. Can I talk to you for a minute? Please, sit down." I nodded and sat at the seat in front of the desk.

"Is something wrong, Ricky?" I asked as I sat down.

"No not really, but I was talking with Grace and she told me something that you and Jack talked about." Something Jack and I talked about? What could this have been about?

"What is this about?" I asked quietly as I slowly sank in my seat.

"She told me that Jack wanted you to move back to LA, but you refused. I'm setting up another office in LA and I've been looking for someone to be the head of it. If you don't mind, I want you to be the head." I couldn't believe my ears. He was setting me up with a promotion? Already? "Look I know what you're thinking. Why would I give you a promotion within only your first month of working with us? I'm doing this because you're the only one in the office that I trust to work, and also you know the LA area really well."

I didn't know what to say. The only thing I could say was "Thank you." Ricky smiled and gave me all the information about the office. Once I exited the room and sat at my desk, I picked up the phone and dialed Jack's number. He answered after the first ring.

"Kim?" He answered a little surprised. I never called this early especially on Monday.

"I'm coming back to LA, Jack," I announced excitedly and went onto telling him what Ricky had told me in his office.

"Kim, that's amazing!" Jack exclaimed through the phone. I couldn't stop smiling.

"I'll be back in LA in about two weeks."

"Where will you be staying?" Where was I going to stay? Sloane sold our little apartment so she could move in with Brody, and Uncle Rudy didn't have any room in his home. As if he knew what I was thinking, Jack said, "I'll set up a drawer for you at the house. Is that okay?"

"Yes," I answered. We spent the next five minute making arrangements. After we hung up, I spent the rest of the day with Ricky getting ready for the new office.

I was about ready to pass out once I got home. "Congratulations, Kimmy!" Rachel exclaimed as soon as I walked in. She was holding up to bottles of beers and a box of large pepperoni pizza was set out on the coffee table in front of the TV. I smiled at our little celebration.

"How'd you know?" I asked as I took a beer and twisted the cap off.

"Jack called and told me. He thought I should know about you moving back," she said with slight sadness. I held her in a tight hug. "God, I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too, Rach. You know you can visit any time you anytime you want." Rachel nodded and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. We spent the rest of the night eating pizza, drinking beer, and watching horror movies.

Somewhere in the middle of _Mama_, I fell asleep on the couch next to Rachel.

* * *

"You really don't have to help, Jack," I said as he folded my clothes. Jack flew up to Seattle last night to help me pack my things since I was leaving tomorrow.

"Yes, I do, Kim. I'm trying to be a good boyfriend, remember?" He teased as he nudged me with his elbow causing me to laugh. "I had Bethany set up a drawer for you and had her go shopping for a new wardrobe." I froze. He really was trying, wasn't he?

"I don't need a new wardrobe. I already have clothes."

"I know, but you deserve to be dressed in the best." I flushed deeply at that. "You deserve the best."


	20. I Love You

I had been back in LA for about a week. Jack made sure I was as comfortable as possible in the house. It was great to see Mika and Aunt Bethany again. They nearly died of happiness when they found out that I was now with Jack. I told Rudy about my new relationship, and he seemed very supportive of it. Thank God.

Jack and I were sitting in the dining room for dinner one night. This spacious dining room brought back so many memories. Aunt Bethany had made us spaghetti and meatballs, my favorite.

"You're being very quiet," Jack stated as he took a sip of his water.

"Well, I'm overwhelmed with the taste of the food. Aunt Bethany is an amazing cook," I replied with a smile. Jack returned the smile and chuckled. "If you were wondering, yes, work was wonderful, sweetheart." He let out a loud laugh and smiles brightly at me. "How was your day?"

"My day was fantastic, honey," he teased causing me to laugh. "I got you something today." Jack pulled something out of pocket and placed it on my table. My attention focused on the little ring box in front of me. This couldn't be happening, could it? It was too early. We couldn't be doing this.

"Breathe, Kim. It's not _that _ring," Jack assured and held my hand. "Here." He opened the box to reveal two rings. One ring was a silver band with a small diamond in the center with three smaller diamonds on either side of it. The other ring was a simple silver band with small swirls engraved all the way around.

"What is this, Jack?" I asked as I looked at the diamond ring.

"They're promise rings. This is my way of showing you my affection," he stated as he took my hand. "May I?" I nodded as he slipped the ring on my ring finger on my right hand. After doing so, he slid his ring onto his right hand. The rings were perfect.

"They're beautiful," I stated as I stared at the band. "But why?"

Jack's smile slightly faltered. "I want you to know how much I need you. You complete me, Kim. This was my way of showing it."

"How come you never use the "L" word?" I asked out of the blue. He knew what the "L" word was. He never said it to me. "How come you never say you love me? I've told you that I love you, and you show it, but never say it." Jack sighed and set his fork down. "I love you, Jack," I stated and kissed the top of his hand.

Jack stood up and scooped me up in his arms. He laid me down on our bed once we reached his room. I sat up and slowly unbuttoned Jack's dress shirt. Sliding it off, I traced my finger along the grooves of his chest. He shivered at my touch. Laying me down, he unbuttoned my blouse. Kissing the tips of my breast, he slowly lifted his head and looked up at me.

"I love you too, Kimberley," he whispered and his lips met mine.

We didn't screw that night; we made love.

_**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I thought this was a great way to end this chapter. Plus, my laptop is dying. Haha. I hope you enjoy!**_


	21. My Favorite Place

"You have a visitor, Kim," my secretary announced through the intercom. "A Mr. Hunter." I looked through my calendar and sure enough, I had a meeting with a Hunter today about him buying a portion of the company. Ricky set up the meeting, so I could arrange the purchase right in LA. Apparently Mr. Hunter was extremely rich with his enterprise company. He was worth as much as Jack, they were equal in money.

"Send him in," I ordered. There was a knock on the door as I sat up straight in my chair. "Come in." The door opened to reveal a tall, built man with inky black hair that sloped up in the front like Brody. His equally black brows were thick over his narrow brown eyes.

"Miss Crawford?" He acknowledged as he stepped into office.

"Please, call me Kim," I said with a smile.

"Then call me Carson." He extended his tan hand out to me which I took. Carson had a strong grip.

"Please sit." I gestured to the seat in front of my desk. Carson complied with a smile. We spent over two hours discussing the plan of the company. "Well, Carson. You seem fit to own part, but I'll have to get the approval of Mr. Berkley." I might approve of the transaction, but it was ultimately up to Jack since he was technically my boss.

"Kim, Mr. Berkley is here," my secretary announced. "I'm sending him in." I couldn't really say no to Jack, so he always showed himself in whenever he came to visit me at work. The door opened and Jack glided in, but stopped in his tracks when his eyes fell onto Carson.

"Mr. Berkley," I stated professionally. "This is Carson Hunter. He's here to buy a portion of the company, but it's ultimately up to you." Jack nodded and walked over to Carson.

"Hunter," he acknowledged and shook his hand. "Miss Crawford? Would you mind if I talked to Mr. Hunter in private?" Knowing there was no way to refuse, I nodded and stepped out of my own office. I made my way to the break room and made myself a cup of coffee.

The two men were in there forever. An hour later, the office door flew open and Carson triumphantly stepped out. "Goodnight Kim," he greeted and shook my hand.

"Goodnight Carson." And with that, he was out of the building. I slowly stepped into my office to see Jack sitting in my desk chair. He was so pale, almost like he had seen a ghost.

"Jack?" I slowly walked to him and kneeled down next to the chair. "Are you okay?" Taking his hand in both of mine and set it in his lap.

"Stay away from Hunter, you understand?" He ordered in monotone.

"Why?"

"He's trouble. I want you far from him. You're coming home with me now."

"Jack, I can't just leave. I have to work."

"I'm your boss. I can tell you what to do." Jack stood up abruptly and pulled me up by the arm. "We're leaving. Now." He grabbed my purse and pulled me out of the room. We sat in the car in silence. There was still so much that I didn't know about Jack. He knew so much about me, but I knew so little of him. Why? Why was he so secretive? Didn't he trust me? We talked about trust, but obviously he didn't trust me. What did I have to do?

"I would like to be alone," I stated once we walked inside the house. "I'll be in my old room." Jack grabbed my arm and turned me to face him.

"What is this about, Kim?" He asked sternly looking into my eyes.

"_This_ is about the fact I can't live my life and work my work. I'm a grown woman, Jack. You can't tell me what to do, who to meet," I argued. Jack sucked in a harsh breath as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm trying to keep you safe. I need to know that you're safe."

"Of course I'm going to be safe, Jack! I know how to protect myself. I'm not a defenseless little lamb! I'm a freaking second-degree black belt!" He needed to know that I wasn't weak. Not wanting to hear another word, I stormed up to our room.

Jack didn't come up for the rest of the night. Probably making sure that I had some space. Stripping from my work clothes and dressing in one of Jack's shirts, I slept peacefully that night, but the bed felt empty without Jack.

The next morning, I made my way downstairs for breakfast. Aunt Bethany had already set up eggs and bacon for me. As I sat down, Mika came scurrying in.

"Mornin'" I greeted with a smile as I took a sip of my orange juice. "Want to join me?" Mika nodded slowly and took a seat next to me.

"Mr. Berkley left early this morning," Mika stated as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

I made an un-lady like snort and cut up my omelet. "Of course he did," I muttered. After finishing my breakfast, I made my way back to our room. It was Saturday, so the office was closed. The minute I stepped into the room, my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered tiredly as I fell onto the bed.

"Good morning, Kim," Jack replied.

"Morning, Jack."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, but the bed felt empty." Jack sighed deeply. I could almost imagine him running his hand through his long hair.

"I'm sorry. I will be home in two hours." And with that, he hung up. That was so like him! Apologizing, but was such a control-freak about it. Sometimes I hated him, but at the same time, I loved him.

In exactly two hours, the front door opened. I didn't bother greeting him at the door; I was in the living room watching the third _Indiana Jones_ movie. Right when Indy took his leap of faith in the temple, the door swung open. Jack strode over to me on the couch as I paused the movie.

"Hello, Jack," I greeted as he sat next to me.

"Hello, Kim," he replied as he shrugged off his jacket. Before I could say anything, Jack pulled me onto his lap. "Let's not fight anymore," he whispered as he buried his face into the crook of my neck. Jack inhaled deeply.

"Agreed." My head fell onto his shoulder. His smell was so comforting; it made me feel safe.

"Let's go upstairs."

I shook my head and pulled my head away to look him in the eye. Leaning in, I whispered, "Can we stay here?" Our lips barely brushed against each other. Jack nodded and our lips met. It was full of lust, passion, and even love. Jack quickly loosened his tie, which I undid and tossed behind me. His hands found themselves at my sweats. He slid them off along with my underwear.

Jack laid my down on the couch. I heard the erotic sound of a zipper, and before I knew it, he was buried deep inside of me.

* * *

"We should have lunch, Kim," Jack whispered. I shook my head.

"Can we just stay for a little more?" I asked tiredly. We were laying on the couch, naked and in a tangled mess. My head was resting on Jack's chiseled chest. Jack chuckled which vibrated through his chest.

"Five more minutes," he allowed. I nodded and inhaled his scent. Jack's hand found itself in my hair. It twirled and tangled itself. I sighed happily and closed my eyes. This was where I loved being the most, and I knew it was Jack's favorite too.


	22. Wedding Proposals

"Kim?" Mika poked her head into the office. I was working from home today since I had way too much work to do. "There's someone at the door for you. Her name is Miss Jennings?" I smiled brightly and placed my notebook down.

"Let her in," I said as I stood up. Mika nodded and headed out. Two minutes later, Sloane came bursting through the doors. We squealed with glee and embraced tightly.

"Oh my God!" Sloane was smiling ear to ear. "It's been forever!" I laughed and held her even tighter. Sloane was pretty much like my sister and I hadn't seen her in about four months. As we pulled away, I caught a glimpse of something on her hand, a ring.

"Sloane?" I questioned as I took her left hand. Sure enough, there was a giant diamond ring on her ring finger. "Did Brody propose?" Sloane lit up at that and nodded.

"Last week," she answered with delight. "I know that it's only been about three months, but I seriously think that he might be the one. I love him and he loves me. We're meant to be." A pang of jealousy hit me, but I was also happy for her. I squealed and pulled her in for another embrace.

"That's amazing! Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Kimmy. I want you to be my maid of honor." I pulled away and looked at her dumb-founded. Sloane was choosing me as her maid of honor? "You're like a sister to me, and you and I are like joined by the hip. I want you to be there for me." Slowly nodding, I smiled.

"I would be honored," I said and I felt the tears of happiness forming. Sloane must have noticed, for she quickly wiped hers away. "Now tell me all the details of the proposal."

Sloane laughed and looped her arm into mine. "I will," she answered. "But let's have some lunch first."

* * *

"So Sloane Jennings is going to be my new sister-in-law," Jack pondered as we sat at the dining table to dinner.

"Well, don't act too happy about it," I teased sarcastically. "Besides, Sloane's a great girl; your mom and Grace will love having her part of the family."

"I know she's great, but I feel like she is... unexpected," he answered as he cut up his chicken parmesan.

"Does she scare you, Jack?" I needled. Jack laughed nervously and set his fork down. "She does, doesn't she?"

"How was your day, Kim?" I laughed at his attempt of changing the subject. Jack might have looked high and mighty on the outside, but in the inside, he was still a little boy; and like any other boy, he didn't want to admit fear of a girl, let alone, a younger girl.

After dinner, we sat on the couch in the theater room watching the first _Mission Impossible _movie. My legs were draped over Jack's while his arm pulled me close towards his chest.

"Have you ever thought of marriage?" I asked. The question came to my mind during dinner, but I wasn't sure if I should have asked or not. Jack stiffened and paused the movie.

"Yes, I have," he answered coldly. If he didn't want to talk about it, he wouldn't have paused the movie.

"Were you going to propose to a girl?" I knew I shouldn't have been prying, but he sparked my curiosity.

"Her name was Lorie Curtis," he explained. "I met her at a charity event which her father hosted, and she immediately took a liking to me. Her father was a highly respected man and he noticed Lorie's attraction to me. He and I both knew if our companies would merge, we can create a whole new empire, so I spent more time with Lorie to keep her father happy."

"Did you ever have sex?"

"No, Kim. I've explained this to you, you and Claire are the only women I have slept with." he answered. "Lorie fell in love with me, but it was unrequited love. She was too innocent; I couldn't invite her into my fucked up world, so I eventually called it off."

"Then why haven't you called off what we have?" I asked quietly. Concern flashed through Jack's eyes as he soaked in what I had just said. "You once told me that I was too innocent, and you just said Lorie was innocent. Why haven't you called us off?"

"Because I know you are much stronger than Lorie, and I love you; I couldn't feel that way for her."

"I love you too, Jack," I stated and lightly pressed my lips against his. Jack didn't push it this time, and I liked it that way. A quiet night for two lovers, nothing more.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and long wait. I have summer gym which is summer school, but for my PE class. Also sorry for the short chapter. I was having serious writing block with this one, but I promise the next chapter will be longer and much more better.**_


	23. Holden Caulfield

"Morning," Jack's soothing voice greeted as I opened my eyes. We were lying in bed with the blanket covering up to our naked chests. My head was laying across his strong and hard chest. He was so warm and comforting.

"Good morning," I replied and lightly kissed his jaw. Jack's lips curled up into a slight smile as he ran his hand through my hair. "Did you sleep well?"

Jack nodded and held me close towards him. "When I'm with you, I'm always well." I smiled at the thought. Truth was, when I was with him, I felt amazing too. I really loved this man and he loved me.

"Are you doing anything today?" I asked, wrapping my arms tightly around him.

"Sadly, yes," he replied. "I have to go to a meeting at the office."

"On a Saturday?" I sighed over-exaggeratedly. "Then I guess I'll just attempt to kill time."

Jack left for work right after breakfast. Life without Jack was boring, but it was only going to be for about two hours; I could survive. I spent my day reading through some of the manuscripts that came into the office and making phone calls to Carson's assistants. Jack wouldn't like it if he knew I was doing business with Carson, but it could really help the company.

Two hours had passed, but Jack didn't come home. Then another hour passed, and another. Starting to get worried, I dialed Jack's number, but it went straight to voicemail. I quickly called his office. His secretary, Lindsay, answered.

"Hi Lindsay. May I talk to Mr. Berkley?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Miss Crawford, but Mr. Berkley never came into the office today," she answered. I thanked her and hung up. Where did he go? Why did he lie to me?

Just as I was about to dial his number again, I heard the front door open. I hastily ran downstairs to find Jack's on me. His bright smile slowly faded as he saw my expression. Worry flashed through his eyes just as it flooded mine.

I ran full speed at him and jumped up, wrapping my arms and legs tightly around his body. Jack's arms wound around me. "Precious," he whispered into my hair. "What happened?" My grip around him tightened.

"I lied to me," I mumbled. "You said you were going to a meeting at the office, but you weren't there. Where were you?" Jack's arms loosened around me as he slowly set me down.

"I was meeting with someone," Jack answered coldly. He was hiding something. What was it? Was that someone Claire? Oh God, maybe it was... "I met with them at the office and headed out to a private venue."

"Who was it?" I asked quietly, afraid to know the answer.

"Don't worry about it," he said softly and hooked a lock of my hair behind my ear. I crossed my arms impatiently and tapped my foot. Jack sighed and shoved a hand through his long hair.

"I don't appreciate being lied to," I stated and grabbed my bag from the closet. Not bothering to hear his explanation, I stormed out of the house.

My beautiful Jeep was waiting in the garage. Jack never let me drive it stating it was unsafe, much to Rudy's content, but I missed my baby. Once I slid into the driver's seat, I dialed Sloane's number.

Half an hour later, I walked into the Seaford coffee shop where Sloane was waiting. She already had a coffee waiting for me. "Hey Kimmy," she said happily and pulled me into an embrace. We sat down at the table and talked about the little things and laughed and smiled occasionally. Then the topic turned serious, and I explained how Jack had lied to me. Sloane listened as I retold how worried I had been and how I angry I became.

"If you want," - Sloane took a sip of her coffee - "I can confide in Brody. He'll know where Jack went." I thought for a moment. Maybe he did know... I nodded and sat back as Sloane pulled out her phone.

After a five-minute conversation, she put her phone down and sat back.

"Did you know Jack has a therapist?" She asked as she took a bite of her cranberry muffin. My eyes widened in surprised. Jack had a therapist? "His name is Dr. Krupnick. Jack went to see him with a girl named Claire McNamara." I quickly said my goodbye and headed out to the car.

On the drive back to the house, my mind wondered to the book that was sitting in my bag. It was my favorite book, the one I read repeatedly since I was only thirteen. The more I thought about it, I realized Jack was the physical representation of the main protagonist, Holden. It killed me to think the two were alike. As a child, I hated Holden, but as I grew, I realized Holden represented most boys in the world. I didn't want Jack to be like other men and boys; I didn't want him to be Holden, but he was.

Jack was waiting outside when I pulled into the driveway. "Hello Holden Caulfield," I greeted as I stepped out. A confused expression washed over Jack's face.

"Holden Caulfield? As in the cynical, horny, kid from _Catcher in the Rye_?" He questioned to which I nodded to.

"Just like Holden, you're pretty much crying for help, but not wanting to show it," I spat. "You look high and mighty, but you are just a weak coward who needs help, but refuses to ask." Jack's confused face slowly shifted into an angry one.

"If I'm Holden, then that must make you either Sunny," he yelled. "Just as Sunny, you pretend to be mature and know everything, but in reality, you're just a naive girl who knows nothing. As for Sally, you're stubborn, unreasonable, and downright stupid." I stormed inside the house, pushing him against the door.

Jack grabbed my wrist just as I passed him and turned me to face him. His hands then moved to my arms which kept me in place. The small touch ignited a fire in me and shivers coursed through my body. God, what this man did to me. Jack could feel it too, for his eyes darkened with lust. His mouth was on mine before I could speak.

Jack hands left my arms and found themselves on my breasts. He kneaded them tantalizingly as his tongue slipped past my lips. I moaned for the touch, but my hands stopped his hands from the pleasure. When we pulled away, I was breathless. My cheeks were hot and I knew my eyes were probably wild.

"Not tonight," I whispered. "You can't fix our problems with sex." Jack closed his eyes and slowly nodded.

"I know you met with Claire," I stated. Jack's eyes flew open. "I know you went to see a therapist with her." He didn't anything; he just stood there and stared at me, not knowing what to say.

Sick of the silence, I finally asked the question that was burning inside of me.

"What were you doing with her, Jack?"


	24. Bonnie and Clyde

Jack sighed and led me upstairs to our room. He sat me down on the bed. As I crossed my legs, Jack sat down and faced me as he crossed his legs as well.

"I went to the office to pick up something I had left last night, and when I walked in, Claire was waiting for me at my desk," Jack explained. His posture was so stiff as if he didn't want to share anything, but he was forcing himself for me.

"Jack, you don't ha-" Jack lifted his hand, cutting me off.

"She didn't know that I was officially seeing you and I explained to her that I could no longer see her, for I swore that I would be loyal to you, my love. I walked her out and we went our separate ways."

"The meeting at the office?" I still didn't understand why he had lied to me about that. We were officially a couple, boyfriend and girlfriend.

"I didn't want you to know that I was seeing my therapist," he answered quietly. Embarrassment flashed through his eyes. "You see me as this strong man and my one mission in life is to keep you safe and happy. How can I do that if you know I have problems?"

I shook my head and took both of his hands. "Nothing you do can change the way I feel about you. I grew up knowing your flaws. You say you want to keep me safe and happy. Well, that's my mission too. I want to see you flash that amazingly bright and carefree smile. I want you to be content when you're with me."

"Sunny," he said as he reached up and caressed my cheek. "I'm more than content when I'm with you." I flushed deeply.

"You don't have to call me Sunny," I teased with a smile. "She was a prostitute in the story, remember?"

"Yes, but she bore a hint of innocence and maturity like you. Or would you rather me call you Sally, the spoiled and stubborn drama queen?" I laughed when he called Sally a drama queen causing him to smile.

"When you say 'hint of innocence and maturity', I believe you're talking about Phoebe, the mature and reasonable little sister," I stated.

"Or you could be Jane."

"The girl who was sexually abused?"

"No," Jack's fingers tangled themselves in my hair. "The book states she was always reading like you and she was most likely the only girl that Holden actually liked. You said it yourself, I am Holden, and I am madly deeply in love with you."

"I love you too, Jack."

"Maybe in a way, you and I could be like Bonnie and Clyde," he suggested with amusement. Bonnie and Clyde? I tried to wrap my mind around that, but I couldn't figure it out. How were we like two bandits? Jack laughed at my expression.

"Clyde invited Bonnie into his adventurous life knowing she had never experienced anything like it," he explained. The more I thought about it, Jack was my Clyde.

"So instead of Holden and Jane, we're Bonnie and Clyde?" I asked to which he nodded to. "Well Mr. Barrow. What bank will we be holding up tonight?" I teased in a Texas accent. Jack let out a low chuckle and smiled.

"The only thing I will be holding up tonight will be you, Miss Parker." And with that, his mouth was claiming mine.


	25. Blondie

"Ok, how's this one?" Sloane asked as she stepped in front of the three-sixty mirror in a fitted mermaid wedding gown.

"It's hot," Rachel yelled with amusement. She had flown in last night to help Sloane pick out her wedding dress and pick out her own bridesmaid dress.

"It's pretty," Grace complimented. As sister of the groom, Grace was obligated to help plan the wedding from dress to suit.

"It looks like the last one you wore," I stated as I examined the gown. Standing up from the couch, I took Sloane's hand and pulled her over to a rack of wedding dresses. "I think you would look nice in a sheath dress." Pulling a silk, v-neck, sheath gown, I held it up to Sloane's body.

"There, go put this one on," I coaxed handing her the dress. Sloane nodded and headed to the dressing room.

"Since when did you give Sloane Jennings fashion advice?" Rachel asked as I sat down between her and Grace. "Usually, it's the other way around." I playfully punched her arm and laughed.

"I think Kim is gaining confidence," Grace stated with a smile. I returned the smile and sat back. Ever since Jack and I had started being together officially, I had felt more and more confident about myself and everything around me. Jack was starting to rub off on me.

Grace gasped as Sloane stepped out of the dressing room. "Sloane," She barely whispered. "You look beautiful." Rachel and I gaped at the beauty in front of us. The dress did wonders for her figure and she glowed. Sloane looked stunning.

"You have to buy that dress, Sloane," I said and turned her around, so she could see herself in the mirror.

Sloane gasped herself and covered her mouth as tears of happiness flooded her eyes. "Oh my god," she whispered. "I'm going to be a bride." That's when the waterworks started. The three of us stood up from the couch and pulled the blubbering bride-to-be into an embrace. The consultant then came over, and dolled up Sloane in accessories.

"The tiara and veil come with the dress," the consultant stated as she fixed Sloane's hair. The two items complimented the dress and Sloane perfectly. Everything about her was perfect. She looked like, well, a bride.

* * *

"Jack? I'm home!" I announced as I stepped into the foyer. It had been a long day of dress shopping. Sloane had bought the dress I selected for her, and the rest of us had chosen our deep purple bridesmaid dresses.

No one was home, for Jack decided that he and I really didn't need a staff, so they only came during the weekdays when Jack and I were working. Since it was Saturday, I had the house to myself.

Jack must have been at a therapy session, so I sat myself on the couch in the theater room and kicked off my heels. An hour into the _The __Breakfast Club_, the door bell ring. Knowing no one else was able to get it, I forced myself to pause the movie and head to the front door.

Just as I reached the door, the bell rang again. I slowly unlocked the door and opened it halfway. In front of me, was non other than Miss Claire McNamara. Her second-skin fire truck red dress matched her flaming hair. She towered over me in her black platform heels.

"Hello _Kim_," she spewed out my name as if it were a poison.

"Hello Claire," I replied, crossing my arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to speak to Jack. Is he here?" She looked over my shoulder half expecting Jack to pop out behind the corner.

"No, he's at work. Didn't he tell you he couldn't see you anymore?"

Claire smirked deviously as she flipped her hair over her slim shoulder. "I came by to tell him something important."

"And you couldn't just call him?"

"It's the kind of thing that has to be said in person."

"I'll leave him a message."

The red head's lips pursed as her brows furrowed. She really wanted to see Jack, but she knew he didn't want to see her. Who was in town? Why was Claire so desperate to tell him?

"I'll just stop by when he's back," she stated and turned on her heel. I closed the door behind me and thought to myself.

Just as the movie ended, I heard the front door open and the sound of dress shoes made their way to the theater room where I was.

"How come I always find you here whenever I come home?" Jack asked with amusement as he walked to me. I turned the movie off and stood up with a smile.

"I guess I'm just a movie girl," I answered as my lips found his. "How was therapy?" I asked as we pulled away. Jack's hand found itself in my hair as he hooked it behind my ear.

"Good," he stated. "Dr. Krupnick wants me to bring you in next time."

"Why me?"

"Because he believes that you are the vice to all my problems," Jack explained as he scooped me up into his arms. "And I believe it too." And then our lips met again.

* * *

The first thing I heard the next morning was yelling. It was Jack and he sounded pissed. I pulled out a bra and a fresh pair of underwear from my drawer and slipped them on as I reached for Jack's white linen shirt that was laid sloppily on the couch. After sliding it onto my naked body, I quietly headed out the door.

"I don't care if it's important; I don't ever want you near her again!" Jack's voice echoed through the house. I stopped at the top step and leaned over the railing to get a better look. Jack's clothed back was turned to me, while I was able to get a clear view of Claire's face. The look of anger on her face only intensified when her eyes laid onto me.

"I just came by to tell you about Lorie!" she exclaimed bringing her attention back to Jack, who was still oblivious that I was watching. Lorie? Jack's ex-fiance? What was this about?

"I don't give a rat's ass about Lorie. Just leave," Jack yelled as he pointed towards the door. Claire rolled her eyes and stormed out of the house. I waited a minute before slowly descending the steps.

"Morning," I greeted quietly as I reached the bottom step. Jack quickly turned to me with a small smile. "Do you want some coffee?" He nodded slowly, not saying a word. Sighing, I made my way into the kitchen and broad a hot pot of coffee.

Jack stepped in a moment later, wrapping his arms around me from behind. His thumb lightly rubbed circles on my stomach. "Are you okay?" I asked as I handed him a steaming mug of coffee. "I saw Claire leave."

"I'm fine, Kim," he answered turning me to face him. "I'm going to be working today, so I will be in the office if you need me. Understand?" I slowly nodded as his hands left me.

Jack never left the little office the rest of the day. I would occasionally walk by it to check up on how he was doing, but he would never look up from his computer or even glance at me when he was on the phone. It was as if he was completely shutting me out. Did I do something wrong? No, I just handed him his coffee. It _had _to be about Lorie.

It was getting late, and I didn't want to disrupt Jack from his work, so I went to sleep by myself. When I woke up the next morning, I felt the warmth on the sheets indicating that Jack had slept with me, but left before I woke up. Deciding there was no point in waiting for him, I got ready for work.

The chauffeur and Mercedes was waiting for me out front when I walked out. He opened the door for me and drove off. Halfway to work, I realized I didn't even know the driver. The young man with long brown hair had been driving me everywhere and I didn't even know his name!

"I don't believe I ever caught your name," I said, leaning forward.

"Randall, ma'am," he answered professionally.

"Well, Randall, would it be okay if I called you Randy?" I could see his lips curve into a small smile in the reflection of the mirror.

"Randy would be fine, ma'am."

I pursed my lips and leaned in even further. "If I'm going to be calling you Randy, you should at least start calling me Kim," I stated. I didn't like the thought of being so professional. Randy nodded.

When we got to the office, I thanked Randy and slid out of the Mercedes. I stopped in my tracks before I headed inside. In front of the front doors was a girl with the same shade of hair as me, but she was slightly taller. Her bright blue eyes glanced at me for a second, before she darted into her car where chauffeur was waiting for her. Weird.

I made my way into the office without sparking conversation with anyone and buried myself into the loads of work. At five before noon, my assistant poked her head through my door.

"Kim?" She asked. "There's someone on the line for you, a Mr. Berkley?" I nodded, indicating to let the call through.

"Jack," I greeted as I held the receiver to my ear. "You could have called my cell, you know."

"Well, you shouldn't have left your cell at home, you know," he retaliated harshly.

"What is this about?" I asked impatiently as I checked my email.

"I will be sending over Randall with the Mercedes in five minutes. We're having lunch," he instructed and hung up. I sat back in my chair and exhaled harshly. Control-freak...

I exited the building exactly five minutes later to, sure enough, find Randy standing in front of the black Mercedes. "Kim," he greeted with a tip of his hat.

"Randy," I replied with a smile before sliding into the car where Jack was already waiting.

"You could have asked nicely," I stated as I buckled my seatbelt. Jack's lips curved slightly.

"Kimberley Anne Crawford," he said as he took my hand. "Would you do me the honor of going to lunch with me?" Jack then bent his head down and kissed my knuckle, but his eyes never left mine.

I let out a soft laugh and nod. "See? It wasn't that hard, was it?" Jack chuckled and sat back in his seat, not letting go of my hand. We sat in comfortable silence until the car stopped. Randy exited the vehicle and reappeared next to my door. I thanked him with a smile as I got out.

Jack had brought me to a small deli near the office. He sat me down at a corner table as he left to place an order. I looked around the deli, but my eyes were caught on one person. The blonde girl from the morning had entered the building and her eyes were glued onto Jack. Who the hell was she?


End file.
